<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я вернусь by Jas Tina (Jastina)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152038">Я вернусь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina'>Jas Tina (Jastina)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Ratings: R, midi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уизли неторопливо-равнодушным взглядом окинул доведённую до совершенства гостиную, многозначительно хмыкнул, а после придирчиво осмотрел и саму виновницу порядка, вызвав в той новый всплеск негодования.</p><p>— Этот дом больше никому не нужен, — неожиданно устало пояснил он и, развернувшись, шаркающей походкой старика направился к лестнице.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Музтема: АнимациЯ - "Все простится" https://ruq.hotmo.org/song/47952041</p><p>2) Написано специально для команды Adventurers Club 2020 на WTF Kombat - 2020</p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <br/>  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Г</span>ермиона в отчаянии всплеснула руками:</p>
<p>— Гарри, ну хоть ты им объясни!</p>
<p>— Прости, Гермиона, — ответила за него Джинни, изо всех сил стараясь придать голосу нотки печали. — Но если у мамы не вышло, то у тебя вряд ли получится.</p>
<p>Она даже сочувственно поджала губы, сопроводив слова грустным взглядом. Ведь неправильно торжествовать открыто, если умудряешься в кои-то веки оградить собственного парня от втягивания в пресловутые Грейнджеровские приключения, потому что той так захотелось. При этом Джинни всё же умудрилась стрельнуть возмущённым взглядом в сторону Гарри, который уже был готов поддержать подругу детства.</p>
<p>— И потом, — со вздохом добавила Джинни, — пора уже признать, что Билл гораздо умнее, раз ни мы, ни мама до сих пор не смогли обнаружить его следов.</p>
<p>Грейнджер насупилась. Чьё бы пикси пищало, а уж Джинни Уизли точно ни черта не смыслит в поиске! А вот она, Гермиона, нашла нечто похожее от отголосок от перемещения. Правда, настолько тщательно замаскированный и запутанный, что на разгадку непременно уйдёт уйма времени. Вот если бы Гарри согласился остаться и помочь... Но с некоторых пор Джинни стережёт его точно Цербер!</p>
<p>Рона же при упоминании матери снова передёрнуло. Ещё пару дней назад он и не подозревал о наличии какой-то там материнской магии, которая, оказывается, способна разыскать отпрыска даже на краю света. Но в случае старшего брата она почему-то не сработала. Наверное, Билл использовал ещё одно неизвестное Рону заклятие заметания следов. В любом случае, у Уизли-младшего теперь было полное право злиться на свою мать и с нетерпением ждать возвращение брата.</p>
<p>Рон хмуро взглянул на сестру, что хотела поскорее увести Гарри, затем на друга, который явно разрывался между двумя девушками и противоречивыми желаниями, а после и на саму Гермиону.</p>
<p>— А я считаю, что Джинни права, — наконец изрёк он, сразу поднимая обе руки в знак капитуляции. Рон заметил и благодарную улыбку сестры, и вспыхнувшее адское пламя в глазах Грейнджер, но даже не подал вида. Ладно, с этим разберёмся попозже. — Торчать в Ракушке дальше считаю бессмысленным. Билл всё равно вернётся лишь тогда, когда захочет.</p>
<p>Да, Рон был благодарен Гермионе, что та вызвалась помочь в поисках Билла, но таскаться по всему свету, распутывать замудрённый клубок следов и разгадывать головоломки, который старший братец просто обожал... Нет уж, увольте. К тому же, в Лондоне его ждали дела поинтереснее.</p>
<p>— А я бы всё же попробовал то, что предлагает Гермиона, — в повисшей тишине слова Гарри прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба.</p>
<p>Джинни пару секунд просто таращилась на него с открытым ртом. Рон сморгнул, растерянно взглянув на сестру, а Гермионе пришлось поспешно отвернуться, чтобы скрыть своё ликование.</p>
<p>— Но, Гарри! Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу — у меня тренировки! — обрела дар речи Джинни.</p>
<p>— А у нас у всех работа, — спокойно ответил Поттер, поднимаясь с дивана и выходя на середину комнаты. — Но ты ведь даже не дала Гермионе ни единого шанса объяснить, что она придумала. А вдруг это сработает? Рон, — Гарри повернулся к другу, — не поверю, что тебе всё равно, что случилось с твоим братом. Особенно после... — он хотел напомнить им про Фреда, но замолчал на полуслове, поймав многозначительный взгляд Гермионы, и шумно вздохнул. — Лично я переживаю, как бы Билл не натворил чего. Ведь он остался один... И кто знает, где сейчас Виктуар.</p>
<p>Гарри поочерёдно обвёл взглядом присутствующих. Рон понуро опустил голову, видимо, задумавшись, чью сторону принять сейчас будет правильнее. Джинни обиженно фыркнула и, скрестив руки на груди, принялась демонстративно рассматривать закреплённые в стене ракушки. А Гермиона, поначалу воспрявшая духом, опять сникла. Сокрушённо вздохнув, Гарри покачал головой и потёр шею. Почему он не заметил, что их дружная команда начала распадаться? Иди уже распалась? Но когда? Он с надеждой посмотрел на Гермиону, но та, поймав его взгляд, только устало пожала плечами.</p>
<p>Молчание затянулось. Каждый думал о своём и не хотел брать в расчёт интересы других. Первой опомнилась Гермиона.</p>
<p>— Ладно, Гарри, идите, — она понимающе улыбнулась, дотронувшись до его плеча, при этом бегло глянув в сторону его сердитой подруги. — А то Джинни, чего доброго, скоро начнёт метать молнии. А я пока ещё побуду здесь. Вдруг найду что-то, что подскажет, куда мог отправиться Билл.</p>
<p>— Пообедаем завтра? Обсудим, — Гермиона согласно кивнула, а Гарри сжал её ладонь и привычно чмокнул в щёку. — Увидимся.</p>
<p>Гермиона заметила, как полыхнули недовольством глаза Джинни, прежде чем та вышла за дверь. Мда... Похоже, ждать Гарри завтра не стоит.</p>
<p>Оттягивая неприятный разговор с Роном, она нарочито медленно закрывала за другом дверь и никак не хотела отпускать ручку. С одной стороны, он поддержал сестру. А с другой...</p>
<p>— Я так понимаю, ужина не будет? — не без надежды поинтересовался Рон, не сводя с неё глаз. Вроде давно всё сказано, а нутро до сих пор гложет это противная неопределённость.</p>
<p>— А разве тебя сегодня не покормят? — сохранять спокойствие удавалось с трудом. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы, повернувшись, с достоинством встретить его взгляд.</p>
<p>Рон изменился в лице, рванул с дивана куртку и выскочил за дверь.</p>
<p>Грейнджер устало опустилась на пол, прислонившись затылком к прохладной деревянной поверхности. Наконец-то можно было спокойно подумать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Гермиона невольно охнула, когда что-то твёрдое вышибло весь воздух из лёгких. В ушах стоял непрерывный гул, голова кружилась, а кислорода почему-то жутко не хватало. Нет, на такое жёсткое приземление она не рассчитывала. И какого Мерлина эти грёбаные вейлы устроили Гнездо в скалах! Это надо же, прямо посреди национального парка Мерканту́р <b>(1)</b><p>Ей стоило огромных трудов подняться, но скала, с которой так трепетно обнималась Гермиона, совершенно не хотела с ней расставаться. Пришлось руками отталкивать "нахалку". Но первый же самостоятельный вдох согнул Грейнджер пополам, заставив упереться руками в колени — головокружение напрочь отказывалось исчезать, зато клочок земли под ногами с каждой секундой становился всё желаннее и желаннее.</p>
<p>— Ты зр-р-ря явилась сюда, юная ведьма.</p>
<p>Гермиона повернула голову в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть того, кто сейчас хрипло каркал, нелепо коверкая человеческую речь. Ею оказалась незнакомая вейла в боевой ипостаси — тёмно-синие полупрозрачные крылья за спиной нервно трепещали и так сверкали на солнце, что нестерпимо хотелось зажмуриться. Почти чёрный хохолок перьев на голове воинственно топорщился, а немигающие глаза-бусинки смотрели явно не доброжелательно.</p>
<p>— А манерам, как видно, вы не обучены? — поборов подкатывающую к горлу тошноту, Гермиона выпрямилась, с вызовом глядя в глаза вейле. — Я хочу поговорить с Флёр Делакур.</p>
<p>— Наша сестр-р-ра не желает никого видеть, — странно было слышать вполне понятную человеческую речь, вылетающую из птичьего клюва.</p>
<p>— А ваша сестра не желает объясниться с подругой? Ну или с собственным мужем, например?</p>
<p>Перья на голове птичьей воительницы встали дыбом.</p>
<p>— У вейлы не может быть муж-ж-ша... — хрипло, с ядовитым презрением и подозрительно похоже на змеиное шипение. Гермионе даже показалось, что ещё секунда — и птичка сбросит свои пёрышки, обернувшись ядовитой змейкой.</p>
<p>— А как же ребёнок?</p>
<p>Вейла склонила голову набок, какое-то время молча разглядывая незваную гостью немигающим взглядом. А затем резко взмахнула крыльями и взмыла в небо, оставляя ту без ответа.</p>
<p>— Вот тебе и поговорили, — с досадой пробормотала Гермиона.</p>
<p>Отчаяние, которое, казалось, отпустило, захлестнуло с новой силой, когда Гермиона добралась до пресловутого места обитания вейл. Тяжело дыша, она осела на землю, лихорадочно осмысливая дальнейшие действия. И даже полезла в карман за палочкой.</p>
<p>— Уходи, — тихо прозвучало откуда-то со стороны. Грейнджер вскинула голову — Флёр опустилась совершенно бесшумно и сразу преобразилась, меня облик на человеческий.</p>
<p>— Флёр? Почему ты ушла? Билл тебя обыскался. Мы все обыскались... — Гермиона проглотила окончание, едва вейла подошла ближе. Вроде такая же тоненькая, хрупкая. Светлые волосы ниспадают теми же мягкими волнами. Вот только черты лица немного заострились. Да в глазах застыла необычная холодная отрешённость и непробиваемое, где-то даже жестокое и высокомерное, равнодушие.</p>
<p>— Не стоило, — оборвала эту торопливую речь Флёр. В её голосе тоже не было никаких эмоций. — Я не ве'гнусь. Мой дом здесь. Уходи.</p>
<p>Грейнджер смотрела в глаза некогда подруги, в то время как горькое чувство разочарования оседало на языке. У неё до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, как можно в одночасье лишить отца дочери, а любимого мужчину — семьи, но уговаривать Флёр вернуться домой язык не поворачивался. Что-то в её взгляде подсказывало, что даже пытаться не стоит — ничто и никто больше не изменит решения вейлы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Гермиона стояла у разделочного стола, ритмично отбивая кусок мяса деревянным молоточком.<p>Тишина Ракушки уже не оглушала и не давила своей пустотой, наоборот, действовала умиротворяюще, особенно если приоткрыть окно и впустить лёгкий ветерок, что приносил с собой шелест морских волн. Только всё равно никак не удавалось побороть нервную дрожь при каждом постороннем звуке. Молоточек время от времени замирал, а Гермиона привычно прислушивалась. Тихо.</p>
<p>Она разочарованно вздохнула. И тут же решительно запретила себе падать духом. Ну уж нет, она не привыкла сдаваться! Не будь она Гермионой Джин Грейнджер!</p>
<p>Хлоп! Шаловливый лёгкий ветерок пронёсся по кухне, норовя навести собственный порядок.</p>
<p>Гермиона вскинула голову и обернулась, отчасти с надеждой, отчасти боясь встретиться лицом к лицу с хозяином дома, но тут же с досадой выдохнула — то была всего лишь дверка кухонного шкафа, которую она забыла закрыть.</p>
<p>Ещё и это назойливое чувство вины, никак не желавшее покидать приглянувшийся уголок души. Чёрт бы побрал эту треклятую совесть!</p>
<p>Молоточек застучал с удвоенной силой, будто упрекая и методично напоминая обо всех промахах его обладательницы. Семья-то распалась! Вот тебе, вот тебе, выскочка Грейнджер, за то, что любишь вечно совать свой нос в чужие дела!</p>
<p>Ведь это она, Гермиона, успокаивала зарёванную Флёр, которая по-настоящему испугалась, едва узнав о беременности.</p>
<p>Ведь это она, Гермиона, убедила Делакур-уже-Уизли, что раз та только на четверть вейла <b>(2)</b>, то совсем не обязательно, что последует зову крови и оставит семью. Потому что Апполин Делакур, будучи даже наполовину вейлой, никого не бросила и вместе с мужем вырастила двух прекрасных дочерей.</p>
<p>Ведь это она, Гермиона, проводила в Ракушке многочисленные ночи в доверительных беседах с Флёр, поддерживая будущую маму и разгоняя её страхи.</p>
<p>Ведь это она, Гермиона, стала крёстной их с Биллом первенца — малышки Виктуар.</p>
<p>Вот тебе, вот тебе, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, за всё, что натворила.</p>
<p>А ведь Молли Уизли частенько любила повторять, что рано или поздно кровь вейлы возьмёт своё, что Флёр непременно бросит Билла после рождения дочери. Да того гляди и Виктуар с собой прихватит, как наследницу крови. Но шли дни, недели, месяцы, а Флёр по-прежнему оставалась с мужем. Даже Молли почти поверила в невероятное и прониклась симпатией к невестке. Пока девочке не стукнуло три года…</p>
<p>Грейнджер печально вздохнула, отложив молоточек в сторону, и потянулась за приправами. Сколько она уже тут? Беглый взгляд на настенный календарь, где ровными крестиками были зачёркнуты числа, не добавил оптимизма. Почти две недели прошло с момента её возвращения из Гнезда, но избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний никак не получалось. На кухне снова раздался звук молоточка.</p>
<p>Сзади еле слышно скрипнули половицы. Гермиона вновь обернулась. Никого. Нервный смешок. Надо же, опять воображение разыгралось. Прохладный проказник-ветерок, ворвавшийся в окно, взметнул выбившиеся пряди и, утешая, погладил по голове. Гермиона улыбнулась такому незатейливому, но дружескому жесту. А ведь действительно, ей отчего-то понравилось хозяйничать в доме. Поначалу, правда, ею руководило лишь чувство долга, ведь если Билл вдруг вернётся, здесь всё должно быть как прежде — чисто и приятно пахнуть домашней едой, но потом...</p>
<p>— Зачем ты это делаешь? — от хриплого голоса, прозвучавшего прямо над ухом, Гермиона вздрогнула, выпустила из руки молоток и резко крутанулась на месте волчком.</p>
<p>— Билл? — возмущённый то ли вздох, то ли писк предательски застрял в горле.</p>
<p>Она не знала, радоваться ей или бросаться наутёк. Но об отсутствии мантии-невидимки под рукой успела пожалеть точно. Прямо над ней возвышался Билл Уизли собственной персоной. Заросший. Небритый. С резко выступающими скулами на бледном, исхудавшем лице и тёмными кругами под потухшими, блёклыми глазами. Некогда ухоженные ярко-рыжие волосы теперь представляли собой жалкое зрелище: в этих бесцветных, спутанных, наспех перехваченных резинкой патлах, казалось, навечно поселились листья, хвойные иглы и дорожная пыль. Сквозь прорехи засаленной футболки просвечивали багровые кровоподтёки и царапины. Прежде любимую им чёрную кожаную куртку покрывал толстый слой грязи. В довершение всего от парня здорово несло выпивкой.</p>
<p>Все тщательно подготовленные и заранее отрепетированные для такого случая слова почему-то вылетели из головы. Гермиона предусмотрительно потянулась за палочкой, что всегда лежала в пределах досягаемости.</p>
<p>— Зачем ты приходишь сюда? Убира-а-ешься, — взмах руки, — гото-о-вишь? Зачем, Грейнджер? — колючий взгляд Билла буравил девушку, а произнесённая с презрением фамилия вызывала не самые приятные воспоминания из школьного прошлого. Подбородок Гермионы рефлекторно вздёрнулся вверх, и нужные слова нашлись сами собой.</p>
<p>— Кто-то же должен был следить за домом, — с привычным вызовом парировала она, вскинув голову и уже без страха глядя в глаза Биллу.</p>
<p>Уизли неторопливо-равнодушным взглядом окинул доведённую до совершенства гостиную, многозначительно хмыкнул, а после придирчиво осмотрел и саму виновницу порядка, вызвав в той новый всплеск негодования.</p>
<p>— Этот дом больше никому не нужен, — неожиданно устало пояснил он и, развернувшись, шаркающей походкой старика направился к лестнице.</p>
<p>— Да что с тобой? — не выдержала Гермиона, всплеснув руками. Гипертрофированное чувство ответственности не позволяло ей пустить всё на самотёк, тем более когда Билл наконец-то вернулся домой. Не для того она провела столько времени в Ракушке, чтобы упустить представившуюся возможность. — Посмотри на себя, в кого ты превратился!</p>
<p>Но он даже ухом не повёл. Его ладонь привычно легла на перила, а первая ступенька жалобно скрипнула под тяжёлым ботинком.</p>
<p>Гермионе хотелось зарычать.</p>
<p>— Да на тебя даже смотреть противно!</p>
<p>Поднятая нога замерла в воздухе.</p>
<p>— И я не удивлюсь, если твои близкие сбегут из Ракушки, едва переступив порог, потому что от тебя...</p>
<p>Недозверь внутри Уизли затих, прислушиваясь к словам, доносившимся из кухни. Гермиона перевела дыхание.</p>
<p>— От тебя же за милю несёт, как от дюжины сдохших Василисков! — на одном дыхании выдала она, стиснув за спиной палочку побелевшими пальцами и наблюдая за остановившимся на лестнице Биллом.</p>
<p>Несёт?! Дюжина сдохших Василисков, значит?!</p>
<p>Он так резко обернулся и ожёг её таким яростным взглядом, что Гермионе показалось: ещё секунда, и Билл свернёт ей шею. Или применит одно из непростительных заклятий. Хотя вроде палочки в его руке не наблюдалось...</p>
<p>Зато она заметила, как его губы искривились в глухом рычании, а перила хрустнули под напором крепких пальцев. Грейнджер вздрогнула, но глаз не отвела, успев уловить стремительное движение в её сторону.</p>
<p>— Агуаменти!</p>
<p>С кончика палочки сорвался целый фонтан, окатив оторопевшего Уизли с ног до головы. Едва не нахлебавшись воды, тот замер, за доли секунд решая в голове непростую для себя задачу: поддаться инстинктам и вышвырнуть вконец обнаглевшую ведьму из дому или выяснить причину её столь импульсивного поведения. Пока что первый вариант ему нравился больше. Но слизнув с губ стекающие капли, Билл непроизвольно почувствовал знакомый солёный вкус. А сквозь пелену бушующей ярости настойчиво пробивалось привычное название — лёгкое, прохладное, наполненное дуновением утреннего бриза и солнечного тепла. Море. Это окончательно выбило его из колеи, и гнев отступил, придавая глазам более привычный оттенок — ещё не лазурной утренней синевы, но уже и не серого лондонского неба.</p>
<p>Уизли выжидающе посмотрел на Гермиону, что по-прежнему стояла с палочкой наготове. Её губы безмолвно шевелились. Скорее всего, девчонка повторяла подходящие заклинания. Широким жестом стерев с лица воду, Билл вновь зыркнул в её сторону. Что ещё задумала эта несносная малявка? Но то ли его внутренний зверь не был готов к такому явному противостоянию, то ли горящий в глазах Грейнджер вызов заставил усомниться в своей правоте, но Билл мотнул головой, раздражённо фыркнув и стряхивая стекающие капли.</p>
<p>— Я предпочитаю мясо с кровью, — словно предупреждение долетело с лестницы, пока он поднимался, бегло перескакивая через ступеньку.</p>
<p>Гермиона торжествующе улыбнулась — это была её первая персональная победа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>П</span>ара отбивных приятно шкворчала на сковороде, источая пряный аромат специй и неповторимый запах жареного мяса. Помня о вкусовых предпочтениях Билла, Гермиона перевернула один кусок гораздо раньше второго, дав румяной корочке едва схватиться. Отправив мясо в духовку доходить до готовности, она принялась за овощной салат и гарнир.</p><p>Воспоминания о совместной жизни с Роном нахлынули внезапно, оседая на языке неизменным горчащим привкусом разочарования.</p><p>Ведь она специально пошла на кулинарные курсы, выкраивая драгоценные минуты времени после изматывающих рабочих часов. И всё только для того, чтобы попытаться воссоздать ту атмосферу домашнего уюта, к которому сама привыкла с детства, и о котором вечно напоминала Молли, поучительно вещая о тех или иных способах запекания индейки или рецептах пирогов с начинками. Но Гермиона внимательно слушала наставления миссис Уизли, искренне надеясь, что это поможет им с Роном обрести духовное единство, к которому они оба стремились. Или стремилась лишь она одна. Впрочем, как оказалось, несмотря на все приложенные старания, духовная связь не хотела укладываться в душе как идеально порезанный пирог — на тарелку.</p><p>Гермиона вскинула голову, прислушиваясь к звукам наверху, но ничего, кроме шума воды, по-прежнему не услышала. Разочарованный вздох слетел с её губ, но она не переставала надеяться, что Билл всё же спустится вниз к ужину.</p><p>Горячий отварной картофель уже дымился на столе, а она заканчивала заправлять салат. Оставалось лишь поставить графин с черничным морсом... Едва тот коснулся стола, как Грейнджер резко обернулась на звук отодвигаемого стула. Ей почти удалось скрыть досаду — Билл не оборотень, но настолько бесшумно передвигался, что впору поверить в невероятное.</p><p>— Запах отличный.</p><p>Похвала или обыденное замечание? За всё время их прежнего общения она так и не научилась различать интонации в его голосе. Хотя много ли общались? Ведь практически всё время, что они бывали здесь с Роном, она проводила с Флёр. И теперь, оказавшись наедине со старшим Уизли, да ещё и без привычной компании его жены и собственного парня, Гермиона испытывала некоторую неловкость. Зато её рука почти не дрожала, пока она разливала морс по бокалам и садилась напротив Уизли. Скользнув по Грейнджер мимолётным взглядом, тот спокойно придвинул тарелку с мясом ближе.</p><p>Видеть его таким было привычнее. Билл побрился, и от него приятно пахло домашним травяным мылом. Одежда сейчас сидела на нём более свободно, нежели прежде, но это было поправимо, если он начнёт нормально питаться. Длинные волосы снова обрели свой яркий цвет и гладкость. И Гермионе почему-то нестерпимо захотелось запустить пальцы в этот буйный огненный водопад на плечах, чтобы проверить, а действительно ли пряди такие шелковистые на ощупь, как выглядят. Пришлось сильнее стиснуть вилку, чтобы скрыть возникшее желание. Она опустила взгляд, уткнувшись в тарелку, почти разминувшись с изучающим внимательным взором Билла. А тот пытался прочитать на её непроницаемом лице хоть какие-то эмоции, чтобы понять, по какой причине эта умная ведьмочка вот уже который день подряд играет роль не то прислуги, не то хозяйки дома. Ей что, в своём доме делать нечего? Нет завалов в Министерстве? Или просто много свободного времени? И как на всё это смотрит Рон, позволяющий своей девушке проводить всё свободное время в пустующем доме, пусть брата, но уже одинокого мужчины. И тут Билл задумался — никто даже не допустил мысли, что ей здесь что-то может угрожать. Ну не ей, разумеется, а её репутации. Видимо, вся семья просто была уверена, что Биллу ни до кого нет дела, Билл не станет делать глупостей, Билл всё ещё любит Флер и переживает из-за её исчезновения и из-за дочери.</p><p>— Рон сегодня задерживается? — неожиданно для Гермионы прозвучал вопрос с другой стороны стола. Уизли не то чтобы было особо интересно, почему отсутствует его младший брат, но нельзя же всё время сидеть молча.</p><p>— Мы с Роном расстались.</p><p>— Давно?</p><p>— Три месяца назад.</p><p>Билл от неожиданности даже присвистнул.</p><p>— Гарри?</p><p>Гермиона поперхнулась морсом. Пару секунд она ошарашенно пялилась на него, а после потупила взгляд, сразу как-то съёжившись на стуле и вцепившись в бокал словно в спасательный круг. Она очень надеялась, что он не заметил ни разгоревшихся от стыда щёк, ни учащённого сердцебиения. Но как? Как он узнал о её чувствах к Гарри?! Она же никому никогда об этом не говорила! Разве что иногда по ночам делилась своими горестями с подушкой. Грейнджер лихорадочно пыталась вспомнить, а не могла ли она выболтать свой секрет в те ночи, когда они прятались от Пожирателей тут, в Ракушке.</p><p>— Кхм, — но Билл лишь невозмутимо пожал плечами, мазнув исподлобья заговорщицким взглядом. — А я бы понял.</p><p>Гермиона выглянула из своей "раковины". В её глазах читалось удивление, смешанное с любопытством. Ни дать ни взять истинная Грейнджер. Уизли пришлось спрятать довольную улыбку — он ведь наугад ткнул пальцем в небо, а, оказалось, попал в цель. Да ещё в какую цель!</p><p>— Нет, я бы, конечно, врезал ему пару раз за сестру, — невозмутимо продолжил он, — но принял бы его выбор. Кстати, думаю, Джинни о чём-то таком догадывалась, потому что всякий раз, когда вы бывали в Норе на совместных ужинах, она жутко ревновала, хотя и не показывала это всем.</p><p>Гермиона не знала, куда себя деть. В такой ситуации она оказалась впервые. Ведь и Рон, и Джинни приходились Биллу родными братом и сестрой, а он с такой лёгкостью рассуждает о тех вещах, в которых она боялась признаться даже самой себе.</p><p>Но его, похоже, забавляли сложившаяся ситуация и растерянность Грейнджер. Такой он её ещё никогда не видел.</p><p>— Так из-за чего вы расстались с Роном?</p><p>Гермиона неопределённо пожала плечами, давая понять, что не горит желанием обсуждать свои прошлые отношения, но внутри была бесконечно благодарна ему за то, что он перевёл тему. Объясняться по поводу своих чувств к Гарри сейчас она точно была не готова.</p><p>— Что ж, понятно, — согласился Билл.</p><p>Она сокрушённо вздохнула.</p><p>— Он хороший парень, но...</p><p>— Не сложилось? — подсказал Уизли. Гермиона благодарно улыбнулась и кивнула.</p><p>— По-моему, у него появилась девушка.</p><p>— И давно?</p><p>— Месяца два назад. Я не стала выяснять, кто она. Но Рон как-то проговорился, что её зовут Маргарет...</p><p>Билл ничего не ответил, ожидая продолжения, но Гермиона замолчала. Поэтому они просто продолжили ужинать. Правда, Уизли посматривал на неё совершенно спокойно и, как ей показалось, даже понимающе.</p><p>Она же отстранённо водила вилкой по тарелке, гоняя кусочек огурца. Вздохнула, вскинула голову, набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, будто собралась что-то сказать, но потом передумала и уткнулась взглядом обратно в тарелку. Её шумный выдох всколыхнул редкие прядки волос, выбившиеся из собранного за затылке пучка. От Билла не ускользнули её колебания, но он лишь усмехнулся и продолжил сосредоточенно резать свой кусок мяса. При этом ничто не мешало ему бросать короткие заинтересованные взгляды.</p><p>— А ты не хотел бы попробовать стать анимагом? — нерешительно произнесла она то, что долго прокручивала в голове.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла, что у меня получится? — сухо поинтересовался Билл, стараясь ничем не выдать вспыхнувшего огонька надежды.</p><p>Гермиона подавила улыбку, заставив себя сконцентрироваться на не поддающейся ножу отбивной. И лишь справившись, наколола кусочек мяса на вилку, а после подняла глаза и неопределённо пожала плечами.</p><p>— Насколько я помню... — пауза, — ты был одним из лучших учеников Хогвартса. Твои результаты СОВ...</p><p>— Я знаю про свои результаты, — слегка нетерпеливо перебил её Уизли.</p><p>— Если уж Петтигрю смог, то у тебя и подавно должно получиться, — невозмутимо продолжила Гермиона, теперь уже выжидающе глядя на него. — И потом... Тебе больше чем кому-либо это необходимо, — осторожно произнесла она и сразу опустила глаза, словно извинялась, что затронула деликатную тему.</p><p>— Наверное, ты права, — после паузы сказал он.</p><p>Гермиона подняла на него удивлённый взор.</p><p>— То есть ты согласен?</p><p>— Я согласен попробовать. Не могу обещать, что из этого что-то получится.</p><p>— Главное, ты согласен, — обрадовалась она. — Тогда я завтра принесу кое-какую литературу по анимагии. Я уже давно собиралась тебе предложить попробовать и даже подобрала книги. И ещё мне надо будет наведаться в Министерство, забрать свои заметки по этой теме. И придётся заглянуть в архив, чтобы...</p><p>Уизли, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. А Гермиона на мгновение недоверчиво поджала губы.</p><p>— Тебе смешно? — прищурилась она. — Вообще-то, я хочу тебе помочь.</p><p>— Нет, — поспешно ответил Билл и даже помотал головой, хотя на его губах всё ещё играла весёлая улыбка. — Просто я уже забыл, насколько ты бываешь деятельной, когда увлекаешься.</p><p>Её щёки моментально окрасились яркими пятнами смущения, но она тряхнула головой, прогоняя застенчивость. Слава богу, он не насмехался, а вполне серьёзно воспринял её предложение.</p><p>— Кстати, — решила она сменить тему, — ты так и не рассказал, где был всё это время? Все просто с ног сбились, разыскивая тебя.</p><p>— Напросился в командировку, — обыденно пояснил тот. — Секретное спецзадание.</p><p>— Ну да, в банке, — с издёвкой изрекла Гермиона.</p><p>Билл весело хохотнул и пожал плечами. Прищуренный взгляд Грейнджер скрестился с невозмутимым Уизли.</p><p>"Что? Неужто вру?" — насмехалось лондонское небо.</p><p>"Как пить дать!" — упрямствовал кофейный взор.</p><p>— Ты ведь был в Гнезде, да? — это больше походило на утверждение, чем на вопрос.</p><p>Билл бросил на Гермиону короткий взгляд исподлобья, но продолжил равнодушно накладывать салат себе в тарелку. А вот её глаза лучились нескрываемой гордостью.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла?</p><p>— Распутывать твой след было довольно сложно, но очень интересно. Этакий мудрёный ребус. К тому же тщательно замаскированный. Даже Молли не использует таких сложных узоров для вязания.</p><p>— И что, ты всё распутала? — он, конечно, был наслышан об умственных способностях Грейнджер, но даже для него то, что она смогла последовать за ним в Гнездо вейл, стало открытием.</p><p>— Ты видел Флёр? — вместо ответа поинтересовалась она.</p><p>— Допустим, — отстранённо бросил он, и Гермиона буквально нутром ощутила его острое нежелание разговаривать на эту тему. Вероятно, любое обсуждение причиняло ему сильную боль.</p><p>— Она хоть как-то объяснила свой уход? — осторожно спросила она.</p><p>— А тебе? — он твёрдо смотрел ей в глаза.</p><p>Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и отрицательно помотала головой.</p><p>— Она даже не сказала, где... Виктуар... — она запнулась на имени, так как не знала, как отреагирует Билл.</p><p>Тот не ответил. А Грейнджер не рискнула больше расспрашивать. И так было понятно, о чём он думал. Наконец, он откинулся на спинку стула, медленно допил остатки морса и промокнул рот бумажной салфеткой. Гермиона украдкой проследила, как он резко смял её в руке и небрежно бросил на стол.</p><p>— Может, налить ещё морса? — с готовностью предложила она, приподнимаясь со стула и протягивая руку к графину.</p><p>— Спасибо. Если захочу — налью сам.</p><p>Гермиона поёжилась от твёрдости в его голосе и села обратно.</p><p>— Ну да... — растерянно пробормотала она, вновь ощущая возникшее между ними напряжение, как и в первые минуты ужина. Она уже подумывала об уходе — оставалось только озвучить подходящую причину. Но оказалось, что сделать это намного труднее, чем представлялось. Она окинула вдумчивым взглядом кухню, на которой провела столько времени. Посуда, баночки со специями, прихватки и полотенца... Всё было на своём месте. Расставлено и разложено с присущей ей педантичностью и в соответствии с личными предпочтениями. Потому что так удобнее. Грейнджер безрадостно вздохнула. То ли успела уже привязаться к Ракушке, то ли здесь просто стало так по-домашнему уютно, что этот дом совершенно не хотелось покидать. А, может, дело было в другом? Например, в Билле Уизли, которого вдруг захотелось поддержать и обнадёжить... Эта мимолётная мысль ошеломила и испугала, и Гермиона поспешила отогнать её от себя. Это сейчас в ней говорит излишнее любопытство и желание всё держать под контролем. Но Биллу вполне по силам самому решить все дела. Да, а ей пора отправляться домой и уже заняться своими. И так действительно будет лучше.</p><p>— Что-то я задержалась. Поздно уже, — сделав глубокий вдох, спокойно произнесла Гермиона и поднялась из-за стола. — Сейчас вымою посуду и пойду домой. А то мне нужно ещё успеть подготовить документацию для проекта по...</p><p>— Оставь. Я сам помою, — неожиданно остановил её Билл.</p><p>Удивление заставило её замереть на мгновение и недоверчиво уставиться на Уизли. Его голос прозвучал гораздо теплее, чем минутами раньше, словно он хотел загладить вину за недавнюю вспышку раздражения. А на его губах даже появился намёк на улыбку.</p><p>— Должен же я хоть как-то оплатить за твою заб.... За уборку и готовку.</p><p>Он небрежным жестом указал в сторону гостиной.</p><p>Гермиона недоверчиво усмехнулась, но согласно кивнула. Можно сказать, помирились. Наверное, пора привыкать к такой неожиданной смене его настроения.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Билл засунул руки в карманы штанов и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку прихожей, наблюдая, как Гермиона демонстративно копалась в своей сумке, будто никак не могла что-то отыскать.<p>— Спасибо тебе за всё, — тихо поблагодарил он, нарушая неловкую тишину.</p><p>— Мне было не сложно, — отмахнулась она. — Обращайся.</p><p>Уизли лишь хмыкнул.</p><p>А Гермиона вдруг нахмурилась, неистово шаря в сумке рукой. А последовавший за этим сокрушённый вздох свидетельствовал о том, что она наконец вспомнила о чём-то важном. Грейнджер картинно закатила глаза и покачала головой.</p><p>— Билл, будь добр. Кажется, я оставила на кухне свою палочку...</p><p>— Вот эту? — он ловким жестом фокусника вытащил искомую из кармана и протянул смутившейся мимолётным представлением Гермионе. Та ответила благодарной улыбкой, когда палочка перекочевала в её руки.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Гермиона наконец подняла голову и внимательно посмотрела на Билла, словно ждала чего-то. — До завтра?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>Она тоже согласно кивнула, словно подтверждая его ответ. Мысль о том, что он не отказался изучать анимагию, приятно грела изнутри. Ведь Гермиона надеялась, что это поможет ему хоть немного отвлечься от навалившихся проблем.</p><p>Её ладонь уже легла на ручку двери, но неожиданно Грейнджер снова в нерешительности замялась у порога. Не отпуская ручку, она сжала лямку сумки и повернулась к Уизли.</p><p>— Билл...</p><p>Он вопросительно приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Только пойми меня правильно... Я отправила патронус Молли. Просто она волнуется. Очень волнуется...</p><p>Она запнулась. Потяжелевший взгляд Уизли вновь приобрёл стальную окраску, а Гермиону обдало леденящей волной холода. Он снова стал похож на того мрачного Билла, который напугал её своим неожиданным появлением на кухне. С одной стороны, она прекрасно понимала его чувства и предвидела такую реакцию. Потому и тянула с признанием. А с другой... Она не могла равнодушно смотреть на беспокойство Молли Уизли, что все последние дни не находила себе места.</p><p>— Кто тебя просил? — сквозь зубы процедил Билл. Он резко оттолкнулся от стены и медленно двинулся к ней, по-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов. Грейнджер была готова побиться об заклад, что он стискивает кулаки. Хорошо хоть у него нет палочки... Гермиона с вызовом вскинула подбородок и поджала губы, но на всякий случай приготовилась моментально распахнуть дверь.</p><p>— Скорее всего, твои родители будут здесь с минуты на минуту...</p><p>Билл нахмурился. Но она стойко выдержала его яростное молчаливое осуждение.</p><p>— Какого чёрта ты вечно во всё вмешиваешься? — зло выплюнул он, почти нависая над ней. — Я бы и сам связался с родителями, когда посчитал нужным. Я давно уже вырос и не нуждаюсь в круглосуточно маминой опеке! А теперь... — он резко вскинул голову, будто к чему-то прислушивался. Затем на несколько секунд зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул. А когда открыл глаза, от него повеяло таким холодом, что, казалось, всё вокруг начало покрываться ледяной коркой. — Запомни. Хватит. Лезть. Не в своё. Дело.</p><p>Гермиона прикусила губу, выслушивая грубую отповедь, но глаз не отвела. Лишь крепче стиснула ремешок сумки. Неужели он не понимает? Она же хотела как лучше... Обида душила её изнутри и не позволяла вставить и слова. Но почему-то и возражать не особо-то и хотелось. На Грейнджер вдруг навалилась такая смертельная усталость и желание поскорее убраться отсюда, что она лишь поспешно кивнула и выбежала из дома прочь. Но перед тем как за ней закрылась дверь, ей показалось, что она услышала глухое рычание Билла Уизли.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Дверь тихо захлопнулась, а воздушный поток обдал его тонким ароматом духов.<p>Билл резко выдохнул и почесал нос, прогоняя щекочущий назойливый запах. Затем крутанулся на месте и спешно зашагал вперёд, будто старался убежать от чего-то. Остановившись посреди гостиной, он окинул комнату раздражённым взглядом, хотя до конца не смог определить, что же вызвало его неудовлетворение. То ли чрезмерная забота Гермионы, так напоминающая материнскую. То ли неугомонное желание этой девчонки всё держать под контролем. То ли что-то ещё.</p><p>Он неспешно обошёл весь дом, придирчиво изучая обстановку и стараясь запомнить все детали.</p><p>А потом он понял — запах.</p><p>Весь дом насквозь пропитался домашними ароматами, которые против своей воли принесла с собой Гермиона Грейнджер. Запах потрескивающих в камине поленьев и тёплых шерстяных пледов, свежевыпеченных булочек с ванилью и прохладного черничного морса. Душистого травяного чая и свежемолотого кофе. И, конечно же, жареного мяса с тонким ароматом специй. И Билл никак не мог надышаться этими домашними запахами. Они одновременно раздражали и приносили успокоение его мятежной душе. Именно так, по мнению Уизли, и пахло слово "дом".</p><p>Флёр пахла совершенно иначе.</p><p>Она пахла свободным ветром.</p><p>Она всегда приносила в дом запахи природы: аромат весенней листвы и летних луговых трав, свежесть горного воздуха и утреннего морского бриза, терпкость дождя и приторность солнечного летнего зноя.</p><p>Но никогда, никогда его жена не пахла домашним уютом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Т</span>олько поворачивая ключ в замочной скважине, Грейнджер вспомнила, что вчера Билл вернулся домой, и было бы неплохо предупредить его о своём приходе хотя бы элементарным стуком в дверь. Но эта мысль оказалась запоздалой.</p><p>— Мона плитла!</p><p>Услышав знакомую вариацию своего имени, Гермиона ощутила, будто вся тяжесть последних дней спала с плеч, и невольно заулыбалась — так мог называть её только один человечек во всём мире. А едва открыла дверь, как маленький золотистый ураган под названием Мари-Виктуар Уизли чуть не сбил её с ног. Девчушка радостно прыгала вокруг, пытаясь одновременно обнять, доверчиво заглянуть в глаза, утащить в гостиную и пошарить в сумке в поисках чего-нибудь вкусного. На первый взгляд с ней всё было в порядке.</p><p>— Папа, папа, Мона плитла! Моя фея плитла! Я гавалила, и она плитла! — радостно восклицала трёхлетняя малышка, нетерпеливо дёргая Гермиону за руку. Та тепло улыбнулась Виктуар, погладила по голове и поставила на пол свою сумку, позволяя девочке заняться изучением содержимого, а сама прошла в гостиную.</p><p>В доме со вчерашнего дня почти нечего не изменилось. Разве что то тут, то там были разбросаны игрушки, но этот лёгкий беспорядок только грел душу. В кухне Гермиона заметила небрежно брошенный на спинку стула кухонный фартук, забытую на столе миску для овощного салата и те самые овощи, терпеливо дожидавшиеся своего часа подле разделочной доски. От внезапно нахлынувшего волнения у Грейнджер даже перехватило дыхание, отчего пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов. Неужели Флёр передумала и вернулась домой? Хорошо, если это действительно так. Иначе как объяснить появление малышки? Хм. А Билл так и не спустился, чтобы поздороваться, хотя Гермиона видела в окне мелькнувший силуэт, наблюдавший за ней. Что же такого могло произойти? Может, разговаривает с женой? Но тогда им точно не стоит мешать.</p><p>Присев на корточки возле Виктуар, которая как раз вытащила из сумки набор разноцветных фломастеров, она с теплотой посмотрела на девчушку.</p><p>— Ты кушать хочешь?</p><p>— Ата дала мне печенье, — положив фломастеры рядом с собой, малышка указала рукой в сторону дивана. Проследив за её жестом, Гермиона нахмурилась, заметив на полу ярко-зелёный пакетик из-под детского печенья. Явно пустой. Интересно, и как давно она его съела? — А потом плисол папа и казал, что у Аты еда плохо пахнет. И Ата усла, — будничным тоном поведала Виктуар и снова вернулась к более интересному занятию — изучение содержимого сумки.</p><p>— А Ата — это кто? — участливо поинтересовалась Грейнджер.</p><p>— Тётя. С во-о-от таким тлинным носом! — девчушка вытянула вперёд обе ручонки. — Её мама пливила.</p><p>— Няня, — догадалась Гермиона. — А сама мама где?</p><p>Она обернулась, надеясь, что Флёр вот-вот легко сбежит вниз по лестнице, как это часто бывало прежде. Но малышка вскинула голову и задумалась, нахмурив лобик и постукивая пальчиком по губам.</p><p>— Мама усла, — утвердительно поведала Виктуар. — Они с папой гломко говолили. И мама казала, что я буду жить с папой. А она — с тётями с клылысками. Там, далеко. Де мы были. Вот.</p><p>Не найдя в сумке больше ничего интересного, она зажала в руках упаковку с фломастерами и встала, проказливо осматриваясь в поисках подходящей для рисования поверхности.</p><p>Ответ малышки расстроил Гермиону, которая надеялась, что здравый смысл всё же возобладает, и семья воссоединится. Но теперь понятно, почему Билл не пожелал показываться на глаза. Грейнджер с силой стиснула зубы, глотая рвущиеся наружу ругательства. Она отказывалась понимать Флёр и мотивы её поступков. Ну разве можно вот так бросить собственную дочь, еще и сказав ей, что та останется с отцом? Пусть зов крови вейл очень силён, но ведь неверное существует какой-то способ унять его. Нужно просто попытаться! Мысленно оставив себе заметку заняться изучением этого вопроса, она как можно теплее улыбнулась Виктуар, снова погладила её по голове и заправила за ухо непослушный светлый локон.</p><p>— Понятно. А у меня есть к тебе предложение — давай напечём блинчиков?</p><p>— С виснёвым жемом, — незамедлительно откликнулась малышка, что не могло не обрадовать Гермиону.</p><p>— Ну раз с джемом, тогда это уже десерт, — пояснила она, коснувшись кончиком пальца маленького носика девчушки. — А как насчёт овсяной каши на ужин...</p><p>Виктуар пренебрежительно сморщила носик.</p><p>— С изюмом, — усмехнувшись, поспешила предложить Гермиона.</p><p>Малышка широко улыбнулась и согласно закивала в ответ.</p><p>Ну хоть с этим вопросом удалось разобраться.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Она нашла Билла в гостевой комнате, в которой когда-то ночевали Гарри с Роном, когда они втроём останавливались в Ракушке. Похоже, ему было неприятно находиться в своей спальне после разговора с Флёр. Он сидел на кровати, облокотившись руками на колени и свесив голову вниз. В правой руке Уизли Гермиона заметила початую бутылку огневиски.<p>— Билл... — тот даже не шелохнулся. — Я всё принесла, как и обещала.</p><p>Он слегка повернул голову, мазнув равнодушным взглядом из-под свисавших на лицо волос, и снова уставился перед собой, пока она выкладывала из зачарованной сумки на комод книги и пергаменты. К её разочарованию, он даже не проронил ни слова. А Грейнджер почему-то медлила и не торопилась уходить. Просто нудящая совесть не позволяла ей оставить всё как есть.</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Гермиона сняла с плеча сумку, положив её прямо на книги, и осторожно подошла к Биллу. И даже протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, но так и не решилась, отдёрнув в самый последний момент. И хорошо, потому что, уловив какое-то движение, он снова повернул голову. Она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не отшатнуться назад. И лишь пара глубоких вдохов помогли ей вернуть душевное равновесие.</p><p>— Я накормила Виктуар и уложила спать. Она уснула, — начала спокойно объяснять она. — Салат — в холодильнике, а блины — на столе. Свежий чай — в заварнике, а черничного морса должно хватить до завтра. Что ещё? А, на завтрак можешь сварить Виктуар овсянку, только добавь немного изюма, а то без него она не станет есть кашу.</p><p>Гермиона замолчала, дожидаясь хоть какого-либо ответа, но его не последовало. Она с трудом подавила разочарованный вздох, глядя, как Уизли снова отрешённо смотрел в стену.</p><p>— Билл, — позвала она. — Я, наверное, пойду...</p><p>Едва она произнесла последнее слово, как в её запястье вцепились жилистые пальцы. Пару секунд она ошеломлённо таращилась на свою руку, а после перевела удивлённый взгляд на Билла. Но тот по-прежнему не смотрел на неё.</p><p>— Останься, — его голос прозвучал сипло от длительного молчания, но пальцы на запястье держали крепко. — Пожалуйста, — добавил Билл и наконец поднял голову. — Просто побудь ещё немного.</p><p>Гермиона сглотнула. Волнение от лёгкого испуга почти улеглось, уступая место другому, пока ещё непонятному чувству. Тревожные сомнения в ней неустанно боролись с обыкновенным женским любопытством, и последнее явно выигрывало. Даже её сердце непроизвольно отозвалось учащённым стуком — до того отчаянным был его жест. И хотя в сумраке комнаты практически не было видно глаз Уизли, Грейнджер буквально кожей ощутила окутывающий его душащий холод одиночества. Оно было почти осязаемым. Липким. От такого одиночества по коже бежали противные мурашки озноба.</p><p>Гермиона не знала, куда себя деть от этого чувства понимания, отозвавшегося болью в её душе. Один. С маленькой дочкой. Брошенный любимой женщиной...</p><p>Вставший в горле сухой ком мешал ответить, поэтому она просто согласно кивнула и попыталась улыбнуться.</p><p>— Извини, — пробормотал Билл, заметив, что она напряглась. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что он мог причинить ей боль. Он смутился и ослабил хватку, отпуская её запястье.</p><p>— Тебе не за что извиняться, — вздохнула она, незаметно помассировав руку.</p><p>— Представляешь, — насмешливо бросил он. — Флёр заявила, что ей не нужна такая дочь.</p><p>— Какая — такая? — с непониманием переспросила Грейнджер. Ей с трудом верилось, что вейла могла запросто отказаться от дочери. Для этого должна быть очень веская причина.</p><p>— В которой нет ни капли магии...</p><p>— Но Виктуар — не сквиб! — вступилась за крестницу Гермиона.</p><p>— Не в этом дело, — горько усмехнулся Уизли, и на его лицо набежала мрачная тень. — Флёр сказала, что в ней нет магии вейл. Ни капли.</p><p>Свои слова он сопроводил несколькими торопливыми глотками огневиски, а после вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и покачал головой, что-то тихо пробормотав себе под нос.</p><p>Грейнджер растерянно сморгнула, переваривая услышанное, а после осторожно присела на край кровати рядом с ним.</p><p>— Так это же хорошо, — вдруг заявила она.</p><p>Билл вновь повернулся и скептически посмотрел на неё.</p><p>— И чем же? — с издёвкой поинтересоваться он.</p><p>— Виктуар точно не брос... — она запнулась под его взглядом. — То есть, её кровь не изменит её сущность, когда она вырастет, — практически сразу нашлась она. — Как её бабушка Аполлин. Она же тоже вейла, но зов крови в ней не проявился. Так что, вполне возможно, что этим Виктуар пошла в неё. Тем более, что сама Фл... сами вейлы подтвердили это, незаслуженно отвергнув малышку.</p><p>Гермионе показалось, что на мгновение в глазах Билла промелькнула надежда, но и она быстро погасла. Его взгляд снова стал рассеянным. Уизли тяжело вздохнул и снова уставился на стену. Тени воспоминаний о несостоявшейся семейной жизни вновь замелькали на его лице.</p><p>Грейнджер видела, как он честно пытался удержать все эмоции в себе, но в то же время разрывался от желания дать выход накопившейся злости. Как сомневался и не мог поделиться, если вообще ещё был властен над своими чувствами. Пусть он и злился на весь мир, но сейчас она была единственной, кто находился рядом. Кто мог его выслушать. И она надеялась, что Билл воспользуется этим шансом.</p><p>— Ты думаешь? — глухо спросил он.</p><p>— Я уверена, — как можно убеждённее сказала Гермиона, хотя в душе сама сомневалась в правоте своих слов. Но нельзя было допустить, чтобы Билл прознал об этом.</p><p>Тот какое-то время молчал, прокручивая в руке бутылку. Видимо, раздумывал, соглашаться со сказанным или нет.</p><p>— Выпьешь со мной? — неожиданно для неё предложил он, протягивая огневиски.</p><p>— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — та вскинула ладонь в отрицательном жесте. — Просто завтра... в общем...</p><p>Воспоминания о том, что он потерял, отдавались и в её сердце острой болью, и Гермиона прекрасно осознавала, что Билл просто не хочется сейчас оставаться один. Но пить вместе со старшим братом Рона... Да она до сих пор относилась к нему именно так: брат Рона, муж Флёр и отец Виктуар. Она никогда не рассматривала Билла Уизли именно как мужчину. И теперь пребывала в замешательстве. Но и придумать правдоподобной причины для отказа всё равно не могла. Что-то её останавливало. Возможно, схожие чувства, что терзали их обоих.</p><p>Она набрала в грудь воздуха и открыла рот, надеясь, что подходящие слова найдутся сами собой.</p><p>— Почему? — опередил её Билл. В любой другой день он бы равнодушно принял подобный отказ, но сейчас в нём взыграло упрямство. — Виктуар спит, ужин приготовлен, а завтра — суббота. Что тебе ещё делать? Насколько я помню, с Роном ты рассталась довольно давно. Или со вчерашнего дня что-то изменилось?</p><p>— Нет, — Грейнджер неуверенно мотнула головой. Она не могла объяснить, почему в данный момент его присутствие слишком нервировало. Зато внутренний чёртик так и подбивал согласиться, настаивая на том, что Билл по сути прав, а самой Гермионе уже давно не мешало бы отбросить все заботы и расслабиться.</p><p>— Тогда не вижу причины, почему бы тебе не...</p><p>Она вдруг без слов выхватила бутылку у него из рук и отхлебнула из горла. И сразу закашлялась от резкого обжигающего вкуса.</p><p>Билл усмехнулся. Похоже, его провокация удалась.</p><p>— Что? — зло поинтересовалась Гермиона, вытирая рот рукой.</p><p>— Ничего, — усмехнулся он и потянулся за выпивкой. — Вчера я думал, что мне показалось, а сегодня вижу, что нет.</p><p>— И что же тебе не показалось? — передразнивая его интонации, спросила она, возвращая ему бутылку.</p><p>— Что ты бежишь от одиночества, — доверительно сообщил Уизли, перед тем как сделать глоток.</p><p>— Это так очевидно?</p><p>— Знающим — да.</p><p>— А ты, значит, причисляешь себя к знающим? — не сдавалась Грейнджер.</p><p>— Нет, — Билл снова усмехнулся и отрицательно мотнул головой. Она была не прочь поговорить, а уж он тем более. Потребность высказаться горела в нём ещё со вчерашнего ужина, но набрасываться на бывшую девушку брата с расспросами тогда было как минимум неприлично. А сейчас момент казался вполне подходящим. — Но я умею подмечать детали.</p><p>— И какие детали ты успел подметить?</p><p>— Ты стала приходить сюда не потому, что хотела поддержать порядок в доме и не потому, что чувствовала ответственность из-за Виктуар, и даже не потому, что я — брат Рона.</p><p>— Тогда почему? — Гермионе и самой стало интересно, что такого заметил Билл.</p><p>— Сначала я думал, что ты просто считаешь себя обязанной Рону как своему парню, пусть даже и бывшему. Ведь у тебя просто гипертрофированное чувство ответственности.</p><p>Невесёлый смешок дал ему понять, что он близок к истине.</p><p>— Потом — что тебя гложет чувство вины. Ведь это ты по сути уговорила Флёр оставить ребёнка...</p><p>Гермиона открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Билл не дал ей даже и слова вставить.</p><p>— Я и благодарен тебе за это. Ведь если бы не ты, то и Виктуар бы не было.</p><p>Она сдержанно улыбнулась и кивнула.</p><p>— Я даже думал, что у тебя просто много свободного времени. А потом вспомнил, как ты жаловалась Флёр на завалы с работой. Так вот. За ту неделю, что я наблюдал за тобой...</p><p>— Ты вернулся неделю назад?! — изумлённо воскликнула Гермиона. — И не пришёл домой? Тогда где ты скрывался? Почему не сообщил?</p><p>Билл пожал плечами.</p><p>— Понимаешь, меня уже ничто не радовало так, как раньше. Иногда мне не хотелось даже поутру вылезать из постели, да и до сих пор всё кажется настолько никчёмным. А тут ты... В моём доме. Изо дня в день ты приходила, готовила, убиралась, если считала нужным, ждала пару часов и уходила домой.</p><p>— Ты следил за мной? — ошарашенно спросила она.</p><p>— Хотел понять, что тобою руководит. И признаюсь, мне не понравилось, что ты хозяйничала здесь. Да ещё так уверенно, словно Ракушка и твой дом тоже, — к концу фразы его голос почти стих.</p><p>Грейнджер покраснела. Такая мысль тоже приходила ей в голову, и она гнала от себя то невольное ощущение уверенности и безмерного умиротворения, которое давал ей дом, потому что не могла найти этому объяснения. А тут, оказывается, и сам хозяин дома почувствовал её эмоции. Прочитал, будто открытую книгу.</p><p>— Ты так и не ответила на вопрос, — напомнил о себе Билл.</p><p>— На какой?</p><p>— Что стало причиной твоего побега? — проницательно спросил он, сделав акцент на предпоследнем слове.</p><p>Ладно, была не была.</p><p>— Гарри, — тихое признание почти потонуло в сокрушённом вздохе. — Мои чувства к нему.</p><p>— Значит, я был прав, — беззлобно усмехнулся Уизли. — Только я не понимаю, при чём тут Рон? Не хочешь же ты сказать, что вы расстались потому, что он узнал о тебе и Гарри? Разве у вас что-то было?</p><p>Вместо ответа она выдернула бутылку с огневиски у него из рук, глубоко вдохнула и сделала несколько глотков. Для храбрости, как пыталась убедить она сама себя. А на деле — чтобы собраться с мыслями. Зажмурилась, тряхнула головой, выдохнула...</p><p>— Прежде я даже не задумывалась, а теперь понимаю, что всё началось ещё во время поисков крестражей. Думаю, Рон и раньше подозревал о моих чувствах к Гарри. Правда, тогда я и сама не осознавала этого. Зато медальон как-то вытащил все сокрытые тайны наружу. Рон засомневался, его подозрения усилились. Помнишь, он тогда оставил нас в лесу и жил у вас в Ракушке?</p><p>Билл кивнул.</p><p>— После того, как закончилась война, мы с ним так и не поговорили. Тогда казалось, что проблема решилась сама собой: я стала встречаться с Роном, Гарри — с Джинни... А надо было поговорить. Надо было обсудить, что так напрягало его в наших отношениях. Но Рон отмалчивался, хотя я видела постоянное недовольство в его глазах. Но я не придала этому значения, списала всё на последствия войны. Но его раздражение стало проявляться всё чаще и чаще. А я, глупая, решила, что это из-за постоянных задержек на работе и моего неумения готовить. Представляешь, я ведь даже пошла на эти чёртовы кулинарные курсы! Стала пораньше уходить с работы, заглядывать к Молли, чтобы узнать рецепты его любимых блюд. Думала, будто это поможет спасти наши отношения. Вот дура! А после Рождества... Он напился и признался, что его так бесило — оказалось, по его мнению, я всегда, всегда выбирала Гарри. С самого детства. Поддерживала Гарри, переживала за Гарри, помогала Гарри и даже путешествовать во времени позвала именно Гарри.</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как защипало глаза, и поспешно стёрла ладонью скатившиеся по щекам предательские слезинки. Затем глубоко вдохнула и уже спокойнее добавила:</p><p>— Он совершенно не задумывался, кидая нелепые обвинения мне в лицо. Мои доводы не принимались во внимание. Он ничего не хотел слушать. Сказал, что устал так жить, что больше не видит совместного будущего. И ушёл, — она замолчала, неопределённо пожав плечами. — А я почему-то не стала останавливать. Знаешь, пусть это прозвучит эгоистично, но после его ухода я поняла, насколько токсичными были наши отношения. Ведь я просто цеплялась за Рона как за свободный спасательный круг. Просто потому, что он оказался под рукой. А итог... В итоге получилось то, что получилось. Точнее, не получилось ничего. Сейчас я полностью опустошена... Порой мне кажется, что я никогда уже не смогу быть счастливой. Но в такие минуты я стараюсь думать, что впереди меня ещё ждет нечто лучшее. Я думаю о родителях и представляю, что что-нибудь хорошее обязательно последует за всем этим. Нужно только терпеливо ждать... И что даже в моём одиночестве есть какой-то смысл.</p><p>Билл, не перебивая, слушал её эмоциональную исповедь, изредка отхлёбывая из бутылки. И только когда Гермиона замолчала, он посмотрел на неё.</p><p>— Рон сделал свой выбор, и ты не виновата в этом.</p><p>— Почему-то мне так не кажется. Я испортила ему жизнь, обнадёживала его всё время.</p><p>— Не думаю. Мне кажется, что это Рон тешил себя иллюзиями. Он зачем-то сравнивал себя с Гарри, сравнивал твоё отношение к нему и к себе. И именно его неуверенность и привела к таким плачевным последствиям. Хотя ты никогда даже не помышляла вмешаться в отношения Гарри и Джинни, считая, что не должна этого делать.</p><p>— Конечно, не должна! — порывисто воскликнула она. — Гарри сделал свой выбор, и не важно, как я к этому отношусь. Правда... — она вдруг шмыгнула носом, а затем наклонилась вбок и ткнулась лбом в плечо Билла, — в одни отношения я всё-таки вмешалась... И всё испортила. Прости, я не думала, что получится так... Какая же я дура! — она всхлипнула.</p><p>Он невольно застыл, почувствовав, как она припала к его плечу, как задрожала, стараясь не дать волю слезам. Маленькая гордая ведьма... Неожиданно Билл обнял её одной рукой за плечи и притянул к себе. Устало вздохнул и, поддавшись порыву, чисто по-дружески утешительно чмокнул в макушку.</p><p>— Тебе не за что извиняться, — её же словами ответил Уизли.</p><p>— Есть за что, — Гермиона выпрямила спину, невольно отстраняясь, и снова шмыгнула носом. Она вдруг ощутила, как её захлестнули надежда и печаль, смешанные в невероятный противоречивый коктейль из чувств. — И это имеет для меня значение.</p><p>— Не переживай. Я справлюсь, — его слова немного горчили, но звучали почти убедительно, когда Билл накрыл ладонью её руку, мирно покоящуюся на коленке. Только для того, чтобы слегка сжать в знак поддержки.</p><p>Глаза Гермионы удивлённо расширились, а слёзы моментально высохли. Она ничего не произнесла в ответ, не зная, как реагировать, но и убирать ладонь из-под его руки не торопилась. Лишь растерянно смотрела на его руку, впитывая тепло мимолётного прикосновения, в котором постепенно растворялись её сомнения.</p><p>Билл чувствовал, как постепенно расслаблялась её рука, и не спешил лишать Грейнджер дружеской поддержки. Вот только секунды неумолимо отсчитывали время, превращая невинный жест в нечто более интимное.</p><p>Гермиона, даже опустив глаза, чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Уизли. Словно он предоставлял ей возможность сделать следующий шаг. И она сделала — осторожно высвободила руку и поспешно заправила ею за ухо прядь волос.</p><p>Билл понимающе усмехнулся и поспешил скрыть своё разочарование за очередным глотком огневиски.</p><p>Неловкое молчание затягивалось.</p><p>— Билл, — голос Грейнджер слегка дрогнул, когда она произносила его имя. — Я бы хотела извиниться за вчерашнее. Ты был прав, мне не стоило без твоего разрешения сообщать Молли и Артуру о твоём возвращении.</p><p>— Да брось, — отмахнулся он. — Это ты меня извини. Мне не стоило набрасываться на тебя с обвинениями. Мама действительно очень сильно волновалась. Спасибо, что сообщила им.</p><p>Гермиона согласно кивнула и снова ощутила, как краска приливает к щекам. А давно ли в комнате стало настолько душно? Разумеется, она всё списала на действие алкоголя, а не на близость Уизли и его провокационные действия.</p><p>Неожиданно Билл наклонился к ней. Гермиона замерла, боясь сделать лишнее движение, украдкой взглянула на него и нервно пригладила волосы ладонью. На неё словно напала застенчивая неловкость, а воздух в комнате показался совершенно недвижным, даже шум прибоя за окном как будто разом стих.</p><p>— У тебя веснушки... — тихо произнёс Билл, склонившись ещё ниже и почти ткнувшись носом в её щёку.</p><p>Грейнджер почувствовала, как по оголённым нервам пробежались искры электрического тока, а всё тело завибрировало, как натянутая струна, что даже на мгновение она потеряла ориентацию в пространстве.</p><p>— В смысле? — растерянно сморгнула Гермиона. Чуть повернула голову вполоборота и скосила глаза. Он смотрел на неё так, словно собирался что-то сделать. И, догадавшись, что за этим последует, у неё перехватило дыхание. Сердце громко застучало, а жар от алеющих щёк начал разливаться не только по лицу. Теперь Грейнджер чувствовала, как у неё пылают и уши.</p><p>— Это... Билл... наверное, мне пора... поздно уже, — спешно забормотала она, хотя не была до конца уверена, что он услышит её слова. — Виктуар спит, и тебе тоже надо...</p><p>— У Флёр нет веснушек, — вдруг добавил он. — А у тебя — на носу, на лбу и на щеках... Такие крохотные, золотистые... — продолжал тихо говорить он. — Тёплые.</p><p>И Гермиона вздрогнула, ощутив, как костяшки его пальцев осторожно погладили скулу. Она судорожно сглотнула.</p><p>— Билл... — резко выдохнув, она подняла голову и наткнулась на его взгляд.</p><p>Будучи к её лицу слишком близко, он смотрел, не отрываясь. В глазах у него разгорался тлеющий огонь, когда он снова провёл по щеке теперь уже подушечкой большого пальца. Сначала вдоль, потом сверху вниз, очертив скулу, и чуть задержался на нижней губе, как будто изучал её.</p><p>Губы Гермионы раскрылись сами собой, и Билл расценил это как приглашение.</p><p>Поддавшись неодолимому порыву, он склонился к ней ещё ближе, так, что их носы почти соприкоснулись, и обогрел горячим дыханием её губы. Гермиона успела увидеть в его глазах тень так и не заданного вопроса, а потом Уизли резко сократил разделявшее их ничтожное расстояние и поцеловал. Нежно, осторожно, смакуя её губы и игриво перекатывая их меж своих. Кончик его языка мазнул по верхней, попробовал на вкус нижнюю, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Прикосновение было деликатным, но ощущение от его языка во рту пропустило сквозь тело Грейнджер мощный электрический разряд, заставив её невольно ахнуть. А Билл, приободрённый её реакцией, повторил свои действия снова, а после тихонько прихватил нижнюю губу зубами и немножко потянул.</p><p>Гермиона даже не успела осознать, что произошло, как он отстранился, слегка ошалело и виновато глядя ей в глаза. Теперь в его глазах вместе с огнём плескался потемневший бушующий океан. Тёмно-синий. Завораживающий своей глубиной. Обладающий какой-то магической притягательностью. Если бы она сейчас стояла, то у неё бы точно подкосились ноги.</p><p>Но осознание содеянного всё же нахлынуло, накрыв с головой их обоих.</p><p>Гермиона целовала Рона тысячи раз, но никогда не испытывала такого трепетного восторга. Прежде она считала, что подобное сможет почувствовать лишь с Гарри, но эти мысли всегда были под жесточайшим запретом. А сейчас она не могла насытиться новым ощущением.</p><p>Билл неотрывно смотрел на неё, ожидая осуждения, любой вспышки раздражения в виде гневной отповеди или банальной пощёчины. Но в ответном взгляде Гермионы не было ничего подобного. И хотя её захлёстывали противоречивые эмоции, она сумела кое-как справиться с ними. Протянула руку и неуверенно коснулась ладонью его щеки. Он невольно вздрогнул, когда пальцы ласково погладили шрамы.</p><p>Ни ему, ни ей уже не нужны были слова. Гермиона пока ещё не решила, как ей стоит реагировать, или не до конца осознавала, что же всё-таки произошло.</p><p>Словно во сне она наблюдала, как её вторая ладонь легла на грудь Биллу. Его потряхивало. Через ткань его футболки она чувствовала, какая широкая и мускулистая у него грудь, как рельефно выступают мышцы. Как часто она вздымается, и как сильно колотится его сердце. Колотится как сумасшедшее, грозя проломить рёбра. Так же, как и её собственное.</p><p>— Гермиона...</p><p>Она отозвалась незамедлительно, вскинув голову. Его хриплый шёпот придал ей смелости, и Гермиона подалась вперёд, крепко поцеловав Билла в губы, вовлекая в новый, более головокружительный поцелуй. Он ответил ей с каким-то ожесточённым отчаянием, на миг так яростно атаковав её губы, что, казалось, на них останутся кровоподтёки. И тут же резко опрокинул её на кровать, и она подчинилась, прижавшись к нему и сцепив руки у него на спине, обвила ногами, сходя с ума от этих сильных ощущений. Теперь это был не тот хорошо знакомый ей сдержанный вежливый Билл Уизли, то был вырвавшийся на свободу вихрь пылающей страсти, который явно хотел поглотить её и сжечь до основания. Его поцелуи, отдающие огневиски, стали яростнее и требовательнее. Его ладони жадно шарили по телу, пока он настойчиво и исступлённо вылизывал её рот. Его зубы оставляли метки на шее, а руки безжалостно мяли её грудь. Он отстранился, чтобы сорвать с неё одежду. А Гермиона с трудом понимала, почему сама принимает в этом такое активное участие, помогая и ему избавиться от ненужных вещей. Когда последняя деталь гардероба была нещадно отброшена в сторону, Билл вдруг остановился, нависнув над ней на вытянутых руках, глубоко втянул носом воздух и принялся жадно пожирать глазами её тело. Его взгляд был по-настоящему безумным, он походил на зверя. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока ладони с нажимом проходились по телу и настойчиво раздвигали бёдра, а пальцы нежно проникали внутрь. Он с трудом сглотнул и прошептал:</p><p>— Ты вся мокрая...</p><p>Гермиона вздрогнула. Теперь, без одежды, все ощущения стали такими острыми, что пальцы ног сводило судорогой. Места, где он касался, словно пронзало током. Ощущения были слегка болезненными и невероятными, от них у неё почти срывало крышу. От поцелуев Билла уже саднило губы, но это было так восхитительно, что Гермиона меньше всего хотела, чтобы он остановился.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, Билл...</p><p>Она больше не сомневалась.</p><p>Она для себя уже всё решила.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Г</span>ермиона чувствовала тяжёлое дыхание Билла у своего виска, как застыла его ладонь, удерживающая её бедро, как влага стекала между ног к простыням, но её это совершенно не заботило. Она просто растворялась в его объятиях, не прекращая лениво водить пальцами по спине. И не могла припомнить, ощущала ли себя настолько цельной, когда была с Роном.</p><p>Но внезапно Билл отстранился, приподнимаясь на локтях, но не поворачивая головы. Он всё ещё пытался совладать со сбившимся дыханием.</p><p>— Прости...</p><p>Гермиона нахмурилась. С чего он вообще решил извиняться? Сама она тоже до сих пор не могла ровно дышать, а все тело нежилось в сладкой истоме. Но Уизли резко перекатился на спину, нащупал на тумбочке палочку и применил очищающее. Волна невесомых изменений, словно ветер, прокатилась по телу, забирая с собой и окутавшее её тепло, и прохладную влагу, и остатки его прикосновений. Гермиона поёжилась. Сразу захотелось свернуться клубочком. Но едва она повернулась на бок, как Билл придвинулся вплотную, накрыв их обоих одеялом, и приобнял за талию, прижав спиной к своей груди. Она не стала отстраняться, даже когда его дыхание защекотало шею. Просто лежала неподвижно рядом с ним и чувствовала, как пульсирует во всём теле эхо его прикосновений, и как её охватывает невыносимый стыд за то, как она вела себя: стонала, извивалась под ним, звала по имени и умоляла не останавливаться... Как горела от осторожной, но такой одуряющей грубости и как, изголодавшись, сама яростно отдавалась острому и всепоглощающему чувству. Но вместе с тем разум отказывался понимать, в чём причина произошедшего. Всё воспринималось как нечто второстепенное, побочное, совершённое под воздействием нечаянного импульса. А, точнее, алкоголя и безнадёжного отчаяния. Выходит, Билл просто воспользовался моментом. Это неожиданное открытие разозлило так, что ей захотелось влепить ему пощёчину. Она знала ответ ещё до того, как задала вопрос, но всё-таки спросила — видимо, из присущего ей мазохизма, а также для того, чтобы ещё раз в этом убедиться:</p><p>— Почему? — прошептала она.</p><p>Билл вздохнул, приподнялся на локте и поцеловал в плечо. Гермиона почувствовала, как кожу сначала защекотало от упавших на неё волос, а после закололо тысячью тонких игл.</p><p>— Я пойму, если ты захочешь использовать Обливиэйт, — спокойно произнёс он, — чтобы больше не испытывать чувство вины.</p><p>— А ты испытываешь? — не поворачиваясь, спросила она.</p><p>— Сейчас я ни о чём не жалею. А завтра утром — возможно, буду...</p><p>Грейнджер плотно сжала губы, чтобы сдержать разочарованный вздох. Его сомнения вызывали досаду, уязвлённая гордость требовала сатисфакции, а на душе становилось до тошноты холодно, пусто и гадко.</p><p>— Да ты издеваешься? — она обернулась. — Гермиона, останься, Гермиона, выпей со мной, Гермиона, у тебя веснушки, Гермиона, я, возможно, буду жалеть... Знаешь, по-моему, мне лучше пойти домой, — со злостью произнесла она, попытавшись отбросить его руку, чтобы выбраться из-под одеяла и встать с постели.</p><p>Но Билл даже не сдвинулся с места, легко удерживая её и лишь крепче прижимая к себе.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь тебя отпускать, — тепло усмехнулся он. — Глупенькая, ты ведь даже не дослушала. Я буду жалеть не о том, что произошло между нами, а о том, что стало этому причиной. Я не должен был провоцировать тебя. Алкоголь, знаешь ли, не способствует ясности ума, зато усиливает все эмоции и здорово притупляет чувство вины. Но мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты возненавидела меня и стала избегать.</p><p>С каждым его словом она предпринимала очередную, но безуспешную попытку выпутаться из его объятий. Взыгравшая злость мешала проанализировать услышанное, а обволакивающее тепло отвлекало всё больше, не давая уловить суть ускользающих мыслей. Все последующие обвинения будто разом застряли в горле, а от гнева и разочарования произнести их было только сложнее. Ей хотелось, чтобы он замолчал и больше не касался её. Чтобы забрал обратно все свои извинения или поцеловал так, что все нелепые мысли исчезнут из её головы. Чтобы отпустил, в конце концов, или же окончательно убедил остаться. Чтобы просто дал заснуть, потому что она ощущала себя настолько вымотанной, что была не в силах выяснять сейчас отношения. Устав бороться с ним и с самой собой, Гермиона раздражённо фыркнула. И почувствовала, как за спиной расслабился и Билл. Его хватка немного ослабла, а дыхание выровнялось. Он молчал, но всё ещё возвышался над её плечом и смотрел своими изумительно тёмно-синими глазами с поволокой — так, словно увидел нечто необыкновенное. Гермиона чуть прикрыла ресницы.</p><p>— Можешь меня отпустить. Я никуда не уйду, — едва слышно прошептала она. — Предлагаю обсудить всё за завтраком, а сейчас просто выспаться...</p><p>— Конечно, — улыбнулся он, снова поцеловал её в плечо и только после опустился обратно на подушку. Правда, его рука осталась на месте, надёжно приковав Гермиону к постели и к нему самому.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Билл уснул гораздо быстрее, чем она предполагала. Но за время ожидания Гермиона почувствовала, насколько сильно устала. Безумно хотелось плюнуть на всё и продолжить дальше нежиться в сильных согревающих объятиях. От подобных мыслей тело предательски расслаблялось, а веки наливались свинцовой тяжестью. Ещё немного, и она точно уснёт. И только слова Билла о сожалении никак не давали покоя.<p>Она не знала, сколько прошло времени, пока его дыхание стало действительно глубоким и размеренным.</p><p>Уизли заворочался во сне, крепче прижимая Гермиону к себе, и сладкие воспоминания снова хлынули бесконечным потоком, заставляя встрепенуться притихших в животе бабочек и смущённо покраснеть, прокручивая некоторые особо впечатляющие моменты. Его горячее дыхание путалось в растрёпанных прядях и обжигало шею. По-хозяйски закинутая на бедро нога и властно прижимающая к себе рука отрезали все пути к запланированному побегу. Самым сложным оказалось расстаться с убаюкивающим теплом. Она до последнего грелась в его объятиях, словно старалась навсегда запечатлеть в памяти эти мгновения. Его тепло. Его запах. Его дыхание.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона осторожно приподняла руку Билла и выскользнула из-под одеяла, стараясь не разбудить его. И зачем-то обернулась, скользя взглядом по его лицу, лаская знакомые, почти родные черты. Он улыбался во сне. Его лицо было таким умиротворённым, хмурое выражение исчезло, складки на лбу разгладились, губы слегка приоткрылись, а темнеющие шрамы на левой половине лица выглядели едва заметным царапинами. Снова хотелось дотронуться до них, провести по всей длине. Подушечки пальцев закололо.</p><p>Мысленно простонав, она подавила в себе желание поцеловать каждый шрам и приоткрывшиеся, припухшие от недавних безумств губы. Нет... Лучше побыстрее уйти. Это желание возникло неслучайно. Она слишком хорошо знала себя. Знала, что не выдержит, что разревётся, как дура, позволившая взять эмоциям верх. Поэтому лучше уйти вообще без каких-либо выяснений отношений. А через пару-тройку дней, недель или месяцев всё утрясётся само собой, и они будут со смехом вспоминать эту ночь. Если будут вообще.</p><p>Да, так будет лучше. Для всех.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>— Мона, ты уходись?<p>Вопрос прозвучал настолько неожиданно, что Грейнджер подпрыгнула на месте, крутанувшись волчком, и едва не выпустила из рук сумку. Ей пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не взвизгнуть и не напугать Виктуар, стоявшую посреди коридора. Та в своей длинной голубой ночнушке в цветочек и с растрёпанными светлыми волосами выглядела настолько умилительно, что Гермиона невольно позабыла про изводящие её сомнения. Только что в глазах малышки были тоска, отчаяние, боль и даже что-то похожее на страх, смешанный с немой мольбой о помощи, но сейчас она так засияла от счастья, что Грейнджер поняла, сбежать из Ракушки просто так не получится.</p><p>— Ты почему не спишь, принцесса? — она присела на корточки перед девчушкой, которая сонно тёрла кулачками глаза.</p><p>— Фея в фоналике погасла. Там тепель темно... Мне стласна...</p><p>Гермиона нахмурилась, припомнив, что прежде Виктуар не боялась темноты. Или она ошибалась?</p><p>— Наверное, фея просто уснула, — тепло улыбнувшись девочке, она взяла её на руки и успокаивающе погладила по голове. — Пойдём, я разбужу её и попрошу покараулить твои сны до утра.</p><p>— А ты споёсь мне песенку? — Виктуар доверчиво прижалась к ней и обхватила ручками за шею.</p><p>— Конечно, спою, — подтвердила Гермиона.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Пробуждение было не из приятных. Голова отзывалась ноющей болью на малейшее движение тела.<p>— Папа, папа! Я пласнулась!</p><p>Билл невольно поморщился, когда Виктуар запрыгнула на кровать и, подобравшись ближе, прижалась к нему, обвив шею маленькими ручками.</p><p>— Привет, малышка, — тепло усмехнулся он, обнимая дочурку. — А Гермиона тоже уже проснулась?</p><p>Он и сам не понял, откуда взялась эта уверенность, что Грейнджер должна была остаться ночевать в Ракушке.</p><p>— Мона? — удивилась девочка. Отстранившись, она села на пятки и развела ладошки в стороны. — Моны нет. Мона усла вчела вечелом после того, как лазбудила мою фею в фоналике.</p><p>— Как ушла?</p><p>Уизли оглянулся, бегло осматривая гостевую комнату: изменившаяся обстановка его удивила. Ах да, это же не его спальня. Он вспомнил, как после неприятного, но эмоционального разговора с Флёр ему не хотелось больше оставаться в комнате, которая отныне казалась пустой и холодной. Он устало потёр глаза. Вот чёрт! Зря он вчера сорвался на приходящей няне Виктуар. Бедная девушка точно не заслужила такого отношения. Билл тяжело вздохнул и растёр ладонью затёкшую шею... Если память его не подводит, то на закате в комнату заходила Гермиона. А вот и аккуратная стопочка оставленных ею на комоде книг, и свитки пергаментов рядом. Значит, точно приходила. И, кажется, она что-то говорила про кашу для Виктуар. В подтверждение его мыслей малышка заканючила, подёргав Билла за руку.</p><p>— Хосю куфать, куфать, куфать.</p><p>— Хорошо, — с улыбкой отозвался тот, вставая с кровати, — идём завтракать. Как насчёт овсянки с изюмом для настоящих принцесс?</p><p>— Ула! Осянка для плинцес! — Виктуар радостно захлопала в ладоши и принялась прыгать на кровати. — Осянка для плинцес! Для плинцес! Для плинцес!</p><p>— Иди сюда, моя принцесса! — засмеялся Билл, подхватив девочку и пару раз покружив её на вытянутых руках. Малышка заливисто рассмеялась. — А теперь настоящие принцессы должны почистить зубы, умыть лицо и причесаться. Потому что феи приносят вишнёвый джем к блинчикам только умытым и причёсанным принцессам.</p><p>Глаза Виктуар загорелись азартом. Она отчаянно закивала, и едва Билл спустил её на пол, бегом побежала в ванную комнату, оставляя его наедине с собственными мыслями. Он медленно повернулся, ещё раз внимательно осматривая гостевую спальню. Неужели ему приснился и тот разговор с Гермионой, и украденный поцелуй, и то, что последовало за ним? Пустая бутылка огневиски и смятая постель не добавляли аргументов в пользу безумной догадки. С одинаковым успехом он мог выпить всё в одиночку. А уж как беспокойно он порою спит, Билл знал не понаслышке. Да и наличие на нём пижамы ставило под сомнение все самые невероятные предположения. Оставалось только одно — спросить у Гермионы. Но как?</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Подперев голову рукой, Билл без интереса смотрел на разложенные на кухонном столе книги и свитки. Часть материала про анимагию была ему уже знакома. Часть казалась полным бредом и не вызывала желания опробовать на себе описанные зелья, заклинания и прочие методы превращения в животное. А часть вообще отказывалась поддаваться пониманию. Или просто-напросто сам Билл отказывался вникать в суть запутанных и нудных мудрёных фраз. Мысли то и дело возвращались к прошлому вечеру. Если подумать, то болезненное ощущение одиночества после исчезновения Флёр никуда не делось. Как и непонимание, к которому теперь примешивалась холодная ярость. То тёплое светлое чувство, которое он испытывал к своей жене, застыло в груди бесполезным куском льда, досаждая и просто мешая дышать. Билл отчётливо помнил, как вчера ощущал дикую потребность выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции, и только присутствие дочери удерживало его от желания разгромить общую спальню. Но сейчас, при свете дня он уже не испытывал ничего подобного. Было то чувство вины, подавляющее гнев, или пропала сама потребность, Уизли не мог понять. Но он надеялся, что будущий разговор с Гермионой поможет внести ясность. Если, конечно, он решится на него, а она не откажет.<p>Билл тепло усмехнулся, глядя на беззаботно-счастливую Виктуар, что подобно маленькому урагану привычно носилась по дому. Наверное, она так соскучилась по Ракушке, что теперь старалась восполнить своё отсутствие с утроенным энтузиазмом.</p><p>— А когда Мона плидёт? — забравшись к отцу на колени, она очень внимательно рассматривала картинки в раскрытых книгах. — О! Собаська! — Виктуар ткнула пальчиком в изображение волка.</p><p>Билл улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это волк, — поправил он. — Не знаю, малышка, наверное, скоро.</p><p>— Волк, — с умным видом повторила Виктуар и тут же указала на другую иллюстрацию. — А это кто? Тигл?</p><p>— Правильно. Молодец.</p><p>Довольная похвалой, она заёрзала на коленях Билла.</p><p>— Мона обесяла испесь песенье с изюмом.</p><p>— Значит, обязательно испечёт, когда придёт.</p><p>— Пусть Мона плидёт. Я хосю песенье.</p><p>Биллу оставалось только рассмеяться в ответ на детскую непосредственность. Но он тут же поймал себя на мысли, что Виктуар подала ему блестящую идею. Действительно, а почему бы и нет. Чем раньше появится Гермиона, тем больше времени будет на разговор.</p><p>— А давай ты нарисуешь такое печенье с изюмом, какое хочешь, — предложил он, — и мы отправим Гермионе письмо, чтобы она поскорее пришла и испекла его?</p><p>— Ага! — обрадовавшись, Виктуар закивала и, спрыгнув с колен отца, помчалась выполнять его просьбу.</p><p>Что ж, теперь у него есть минут десять, чтобы снова попробовать вникнуть в смысл замудрённого алгоритма действий по превращению в животное.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Гермиона уже в пятнадцатый раз перечитывала короткое нехитрое письмо от крестницы с просьбой испечь обещанное печенье с изюмом. Забавные жёлтые овалы неправильной формы с чёрными точками, нарисованные рукой малышки, точно были желанными печенюшками. А вот фраза "Мы ждём печенье" явно была написана рукой Билла.<p>Первым порывом было отправить ответное письмо с подробными причинами невозможности её появления в Ракушке. Мысленно Грейнджер уже придумала с десяток вполне правдоподобных отговорок. Вторым — наговорить послание патронусу. Добавив самые искренние извинения, разумеется. Но не подумает ли Билл, что она струсила показываться ему на глаза после случившегося прошлой ночью? Да, именно так он и подумает. Что она сбежала позорнейшим образом, услышав его слова о возможном сожалении. А может, ему вообще всё равно? Ведь он был пьян и к тому же очень зол на Флёр. Ему просто необходимо было выговориться, чтобы его кто-то выслушал. И вообще, то, что произошло между ними — результат совместного употребления алкоголя и резкого эмоционального всплеска. Потому что ни у неё, ни тем более у Билла не было никаких адекватных причин вот так набрасываться друг на друга. А это означало только одно: то, что случилось — ошибка.</p><p>И Гермиона чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что сама поддалась эмоциям, что вообще приняла его предложение остаться. Конечно, она никак не могла предположить, во что выльется безобидный на первый взгляд разговор. Ага, чтоб Гермиона Джин Грейнджер и не предположила? Да всё она знала наперёд и ведь намеренно затыкала неугомонный голос разума, который настойчиво напоминал, кто такой Билл Уизли. Но как забыть то, что произошло? Попросить кого-нибудь использовать Обливиэйт? Но кого?</p><p>Гермиона невольно тряхнула головой, ощутив, как от воспоминаний по телу прокатилась волна дрожи. Так, стоп. Надо руководствоваться доводами рассудка, а не идти на поводу у собственных эмоций. А рассудок подсказывал, что стоит похоронить воспоминания вместе с глупыми призрачными надеждами, засунуть собственный страх куда подальше и отправиться в Ракушку, сделав вид, что ничего не было. Если повезёт, то Билл вообще ничего не вспомнит. А если нет...</p><p>Грейнджер сокрушённо вздохнула. Нельзя поддаваться отчаянию. Потому что чем дольше она будет избегать встречи с Биллом, тем больше сама себя изведёт нелепыми сомнениями и обвинениями в своей же легкомысленности и импульсивности. Но ещё больше её пугала перспектива находиться вместе с ним в ограниченном пространстве в течение длительного времени. Ведь одной выпечкой печенья точно не обойдётся. К тому же, она обещала помочь разобраться с материалами по анимагии... Гермиона мысленно простонала, но моментально одёрнула себя. Всё-таки ей не одиннадцать лет, чтобы робеть под чьим-то пристальным взглядом, как в первый приезд в Хогвартс. С тех пор утекло много воды. С тех пор она стала сильнее. С тех пор она прошла через такое, чего никому не пожелает. Значит, будем руководствоваться старым правилом королей — если казнь неизбежна, то вступай на эшафот с гордо поднятой головой.</p><p>Беспокойство Гермионы не оправдалось — Билл не встречал её у дверей и не поджидал в гостиной, а сидел за обеденным столом на кухне, обложившись книгами и пергаментами. Уперевшись локтями в стол, он придерживал обеими руками голову, склонённую над огромным раскрытым фолиантом. Похоже, он настолько был поглощён изучением материала, что даже не заметил её появления. Интересно, а если бы Виктуар не бросилась к ней с таким восторженным визгом, он бы обратил внимание? Всё, что Гермиона получила — это беглый взгляд и небрежный приветственный взмах рукой. Досада вдруг неприятно царапнула изнутри. А чего она ожидала? Что он кинется к ней навстречу и, заключив в объятия, примется осыпать поцелуями и пылкими признаниями? Большего вздора она не могла себе и представить.</p><p>Уизли же сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не наброситься на Гермиону с расспросами. Ему даже пришлось сделать вид, что он не расслышал, как она вошла, пока Виктуар не привлекла его внимание громкими радостными выкриками. Но даже тогда он лишь приветственно махнул рукой и снова уткнулся в книгу, будто это была не скучнейшая статья о составе и действии анимагического зелья, а захватывающее детективное чтиво с элементами экшена. Постоянный восторженный лепет дочери мешал сосредоточиться, как и крутящаяся на кухне сама Гермиона.</p><p>Она будто бы совершенно не замечала присутствия Билла, непринуждённо разговаривала с Виктуар вполголоса и тихо посмеивалась, показывая, как заводить тесто для печенья, и попутно объясняя, что они должны вести себя тихо как мышки, чтобы не мешать ему. Затем она раскатывала тесто, а малышка, забравшись на стул, с нетерпением ждала, когда же они начнут вырезать с помощью формочек разнообразные фигурки.</p><p>Зато Билл почти забыл о своей головной боли. Невысказанные вопросы так и вертелись на языке, но он никак не решался их задать. Он в буквальном смысле сходил с ума от невозможности поговорить с Гермионой, от её приглушённого голоса и весёлого смеха, что подобно утреннему морозу щекотал оголённые нервы. И от тонкого древесного аромата духов, распространявшегося по всему дому. Было тому виной предстоящее полнолуние, которое Уизли ощущал всё чётче и которое обостряло все его чувства, или же события прошлого вечера, что, казалось, навечно запечатали этот пьянящий запах в его лёгких.</p><p>Грейнджер же даже не подозревала о его мучениях. О том, как он украдкой следил за её уверенными движениями, за тем, как естественно она держится, как помогает Виктуар аккуратно перекладывать печенье на противень, а после отправляет его в духовку, предварительно выставив таймер. Ей казалось, остановись она хоть на секунду и ненароком взгляни на него, то груз вины моментально придавит её к полу. Но она не могла позволить себе такой роскоши, как пойти на поводу у собственных желаний.</p><p>Билл успел опустить взгляд в книгу, прежде чем Гермиона повернулась. Та с досады прикусила губу и растерянно огляделась в поисках несуществующей поддержки, нарочито медленно вытирая руки о фартук. Вот бы Билл не стал спрашивать про вчерашнее... Виктуар уже умчалась в гостиную рисовать только что вылепленное печенье. И только крохотные ракушки, словно немые стражи, укоризненно топорщились из стен.</p><p>Пары минут хватило, чтобы стереть с щеки остатки муки, пригладить волосы и убедиться, что дальнейшее игнорирование друг друга выглядит глупо. Гермиона украдкой вздохнула и постаралась придать лицу беззаботное выражение.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила она, заметив, как Билл, уперевшись локтями в стол и слегка наклонившись вперёд, массирует пальцами виски.</p><p>— Немного болит голова, — не отрывая глаз от книги, непринуждённо бросил он. Не признаваться же ей, что его терзают сомнения и чувство вины.</p><p>— У меня нет с собой зелья, а у Флёр... — она запнулась на имени его жены, — я не помню, чтобы видела среди готовых. Но могу спросить у Молли.</p><p>— Не стоит. Я справлюсь, — отмахнулся Билл и внутренне содрогнулся, представив, как мать снова начинает суетиться здесь, пытаясь окружить и его, и Виктуар своей чрезмерной заботой. — Сейчас пройдёт.</p><p>— Это вряд ли, — себе под нос пробормотала Гермиона, но уже стаскивала ставший не нужным кухонный фартук и вешала его на крючок.</p><p>Нахмурившись, она колебалась всего пару-тройку секунд, замерев в нерешительности и покусывая нижнюю губу. Затем глубоко вздохнула, кивнула сама себе и встала за его спиной, осторожно положив руки на голову. Билл ощутимо вздрогнул. Его руки у висков замерли.</p><p>— Закрой глаза и представь лёгкий дождик, — спокойно велела она, улыбнувшись такой вполне ожидаемой реакции.</p><p>— Легко сказать, — себе под нос пробурчал Уизли, но послушно выполнил её просьбу.</p><p>И сразу ощутил, как кончики пальцев начали мягко и легонько постукивать по голове: от бровей, продвигаясь по лбу вверх к линии волос и дальше — к макушке, а после спустились вниз до самого основания шеи. Перекинув вперёд собранные в хвост волосы, Гермиона принялась постепенно мягкими круговыми движениями разминать затёкшие мышцы шеи, то спускаясь вниз к плечам, то вновь поднимаясь к затылку. Поначалу Билл хотел было воспротивиться и отказаться от почти навязанного ему массажа, но когда её руки с нажимом прошлись за ушами, а после двинулись к вискам, ко лбу и обратно по направлению к затылку, он расслабленно выдохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и наклонил голову вперёд, блаженно прикрыв глаза. И даже когда она сняла державшую волосы резинку, чтобы запустить пальцы в его шевелюру, круговыми движениями массируя кожу головы, он не выказал сопротивления. Её нехитрые действия были такими приятными, такими необходимыми... Мягкими и поглаживающими. Давление пальцев то усиливалось по мере продвижения к затылку, то снова смягчалось по мере приближения к вискам.</p><p>Слегка надавливая, Гермиона провела кончиками пальцев от макушки к основанию головы. И назад. На макушке захватила прядь волос и немного потянула. Отпустила и снова погладила волосы с небольшим нажимом ото лба к затылку. Головная боль постепенно отступала, словно растворяясь в лёгких скользящих движениях. Вот только ясности в разуме не прибавилось. Наоборот, Билл поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы придержать тёплую ладонь, замешкавшуюся у виска. Ведь это так просто: повернуть голову и прижаться губами, чтобы вдохнуть тонкий аромат духов на запястье и запечатлеть благодарный поцелуй. Наверное, его тело среагировало инстинктивно, потому что Гермиона неожиданно убрала руки и поспешно отошла в сторону.</p><p>— Всё, теперь можешь продолжать, — делано улыбнулась она и отвернулась, чтобы проверить время на таймере.</p><p>— Да, спасибо, — как можно более искренне поблагодарил Билл, чтобы она не заметила сожаление, промелькнувшее в его глазах. Голова почти прошла, настроение улучшилось, теперь можно было и подумать, как вывести её на разговор. Вот только Уизли никак не мог выбрать подходящий момент.</p><p>То Грейнджер была слишком занята, то Виктуар кружила рядом, засыпая обоих множеством детских вопросов или не отпуская Гермиону от себя ни на шаг. То самому Биллу приходилось делать вид, что он увлечён книгами. Казалось, само мироздание было против назревающего разговора. И когда он уже готов был плюнуть на всё, просто остановить её и задать интересующий его вопрос в лоб, судьба неожиданно смилостивилась над ним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>— П</span>апа, папа, холосо, ты плисол! Мона будет петь песенку!</p><p>Восторгу Виктуар не было предела. Она схватила за руку Билла, заглянувшего в комнату дочери пожелать спокойной ночи, и настойчиво потянула к креслу. В первые секунды тот даже слегка растерялся — мало того, что Гермиона, оказывается, умеет петь, так ещё и Виктуар неосознанно предложила ему стать слушателем. Такой поворот событий точно не входил в его планы и на время отодвигал необходимый разговор, но отказывать дочери и себе в удовольствии заставить Грейнджер сбросить пресловутую маску невозмутимости и немного понервничать, не хотелось.</p><p>— Мона, пой. Ты обещала, — нетерпеливо потребовала малышка, забираясь на колени к отцу.</p><p>На удивлённо-вопросительный взгляд Гермионы Билл невозмутимо пожал плечами и обнял дочь, которая ёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее. Его полуулыбка вполне могла бы сойти за дружескую поддержку, если бы не лукавый прищур глаз, которые даже при свете ламп казались почти чёрными.</p><p>— Фсё, я готова, — выдала Виктуар, ожидая обещанного представления.</p><p>Стараясь не сводить с неё взгляда, Грейнджер прикусила губу, раздумывая, что же теперь делать, ведь зрителей оказалось гораздо больше, чем она рассчитывала. Затем мельком посмотрела на Билла — его лицо выражало лишь безмятежность и лёгкий интерес. Сложно было поверить, что прошлой ночью именно этот мужчина заставлял её сходить с ума от его ласк. Гермиона ощутила, как жаркая волна невольно прокатилась по телу.</p><p>Незаметно стиснуть кулаки... Глубокий вдох... Ну и пусть себе смотрит. В любом случае идти на попятный было уже поздно — она дала слово малышке.</p><p>— Только обещай, — то, что её голос не дрожал, уже радовало, — что будешь сидеть тихо как мышка, иначе фея сказок не сможет творить волшебство.</p><p>Виктуар с готовностью закивала головой.</p><p>Гермиона ещё раз вздохнула, взмахнула волшебной палочкой и зашептала заклинания, погружая комнату в полумрак.</p><p>Сначала послышалось, как тихо и неторопливо заиграла лютня. За ней зажурчал невидимый фретель. В следующую секунду то тут, то там начали зажигаться крохотные разноцветные огоньки. Поддерживая нехитрую мелодию, вступили виола и арфа. А количество огоньков всё увеличивалось и увеличивалось, и вот они уже начали кружиться, качаясь на незримых музыкальных волнах. Тихим перезвоном отозвались бубенчики тамбуринов, а затем ритм подхватили невидимые барабанщики.</p><p>— Светляськи! — радостно воскликнула Виктуар, сразу же потянув ручки и норовя поймать пролетающий мимо огонёк.</p><p>— Давай попробуем вот так, — тепло усмехнулся Билл и, взяв руку дочери в свою, повернул раскрытой ладонью вверх. И крохотный огонёк, увернувшийся от детской ручки, взвился вверх и тут же сам опустился на подставленную ладошку, сияя и переливаясь словно маленькая звёздочка. Счастливая Виктуар почти перестала дышать и даже наклонилась вперёд, восторженно разглядывая волшебный огонёк. А тот, посидев немного на её ладошке, ярко мигнул и снова поднялся вверх, устремляясь к своим сородичам, кружившимся в такт музыке. Малышка радостно взвизгнула, тыча пальцем вслед огоньку, тем самым заставив Билла впервые за этот вечер искренне рассмеяться.</p><p>Взгляд Гермионы незамедлительно метнулся к нему, задержавшись всего на пару секунд, но этого хватило, чтобы он застукал её за этим нехитрым действием, словно на месте преступления. Вторая жаркая волна проследовала за первой также от макушки до пят.</p><p>"Соберись!" — мысленно приказала себе Гермиона, встретившись с откровенно изучающим взглядом Билла. Он вроде бы только смотрел и сдержанно улыбался одними уголками губ, но той казалось, что он свободно читал все её мысли и просто видел насквозь. Всё её бессмысленное притворство, все бесполезные попытки выкинуть случившееся из головы. То, как она старательно избегала сегодня разговора. И то, как глупо попалась в собственноручно поставленную ловушку.</p><p>Гермиона незаметно прочистила горло, тряхнула головой, глубоко вдохнула, прогоняя последние остатки страха, и запела.</p><p>
  <i>Странно. Один лишь твой взгляд — я знаю, тебя всегда будет мало.<br/>Странно. Смеюсь, но мне страшно. Боюсь, но к тебе я бегу.</i>
</p><p>Сколько бы Билл ни пытался снова перехватить взгляд Гермионы, та неизменно поспешно отводила глаза. Либо для того, чтобы проследить за взмахами рук, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, либо чтобы создать очередную волшебную картинку. Ему хотелось, чтобы она взглядом, улыбкой или жестом дала понять, что тоже не против поговорить. Но Грейнджер со свойственным ей упрямством всячески избегала любого контакта с ним. Зато Билл с неменьшим упрямством старался разглядеть хотя бы один-единственный намёк, уловить малейшие перемены в её лице. Вот она поджимает губы и немного хмурится, когда сосредотачивается. Вот наивно, совсем по-детски распахивает глаза, когда задумка удаётся. Вот делает глубокий вдох, чтобы пропеть очередную фразу.</p><p>Он с восхищением наблюдал за ней. Гермиона Грейнджер действительно была выдающейся ведьмой. Иллюзии с лёгкостью сменяли друг друга, повинуясь точным взмахам волшебной палочки: то чистейшее голубое озеро в самой гуще дремучего леса, то разбитый деревянный корабль, застрявший посреди песков в жаркой пустыне, то сияющий ледяной замок на вершине горы, окутанный снежными вихрями. Ожившие удивительные сказочные существа и обычные животные, созданные магией Грейнджер, не боясь, подходили или подлетали к зрителям, приводя Виктуар в неописуемый восторг.</p><p>Билл видел, как горят гордым ликованием глаза Гермионы. В душе неприятно кольнула досада. Почему-то возникло навязчивое желание, чтобы причиной счастья Грейнджер оказался он сам. Но откуда взялось это необъяснимое чувство, он не понимал. Потому что не было на то никаких видимых причин. Ведь даже прошлая ночь, если, конечно, она не была плодом его воображения, не могла считаться достаточным поводом. Вряд ли ты можешь осчастливить женщину, если переспал с ней по пьяни и даже практически не помнишь об этом.</p><p>Гермиона же чувствовала себя неловко под пристальным взглядом Билла, но старалась не позволить эмоциям захватить её. Благо нужно было концентрироваться на создании различных иллюзий, для чего требовалось всё её внимание и воображение. И восторженные возгласы Виктуар свидетельствовали о том, что ей удалось удивить и обрадовать крестницу. Но почему Билл продолжает так откровенно пялиться на неё? Что он хочет увидеть? Как она забывает, что надо дышать, когда он так смотрит? Как краснеет, едва вспоминая, о чём бесстыдно просила, будучи с ним в одной постели? Как у неё подкашиваются ноги и все внутренности сворачиваются тугим узлом только от одного его голоса? Или как она старается всё забыть и сохранить последние остатки гордости, чтобы не чувствовать себя униженной его грёбаным "прости"?</p><p>Грейнджер казалось, что песня никогда не закончится. Но одно она рассчитала правильно — вдоволь набегавшись и наигравшись за день, Виктуар уже зевала под конец представления и тёрла кулачками глаза.</p><p>— Кажется, принцессам пора спать, — улыбнулась Гермиона, совершая несколько пассов волшебной палочкой, и огоньки, ведомые магией, неторопливо поплыли по направлению к кроватке. — А светлячки проводят Её Высочество до постели...</p><p>— И будут до утра охранять твой сон, — добавил Билл, подхватив дочку на руки и бережно укладывая в кровать. — Спокойной ночи, моя принцесса, — с нежностью произнёс он, накрыл сверху одеялом и поцеловал в лобик.</p><p>— А Мона не уйдёт? — с опаской поинтересовалась Виктуар, переворачиваясь на бочок. — Посидит со мной?</p><p>— Не уйду, — тихо прозвучало за спиной Билла. Он не стал оборачиваться, чтобы Гермиона не увидела благодарную улыбку, расползающуюся на его лице. Он просто ещё раз поцеловал дочь и вышел за дверь, из-за которой вскоре снова зазвучало приглушённое пение.</p><p>
  <i>Не скрывайся за мрачной стеной и холодное сердце открой. Я в тебе вижу свет и любовь. Горит огонь внутри от зари до зари.<br/>Пусть летит лепесток, и в сердце скоро даст любовь росток — самый нежный цветок. Близок он и далёк.<br/>Спи, мой дружок.</i>
</p><p>Гермиона осторожно прикрыла дверь детской и сразу вздрогнула от неожиданности — Билл поджидал её в коридоре, прислонившись спиной к стене и скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Ты хорошо поёшь.</p><p>— Спасибо, — через силу улыбнулась она и попыталась его обойти. Но он словно нарочно выставил вперёд ноги, мешая ей это сделать.</p><p>— Странно... — после небольшой паузы изрёк он, массируя двумя пальцами переносицу. — Странную песню ты выбрала для колыбельной.</p><p>— Не вижу ничего странного.</p><p>Билл усмехнулся и оттолкнулся от стены, полностью загородив собою проход.</p><p>— Мне показалось иначе, — добавил он, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда же она решится посмотреть ему в глаза. Но Гермиона по-прежнему избегала его взгляда. К тому же, она явно искала способ обойти его. И снова сбежать, ничего не объяснив. Билл нахмурился. — Будто она имела какой-то скрытый подтекст... Словно ты хотела что-то спросить у меня.</p><p>— О чём? — она наконец вскинула голову и с деланным спокойствием встретила его взгляд.</p><p>— Ну, не знаю, — он неопределённо пожал плечами, выискивая в её глазах любые проявления эмоций. — Например, помню ли я вчерашний разговор.</p><p>Гермиона невольно сглотнула, но постаралась придать своему лицу невозмутимое выражение. Так он ничего не помнит? Или всё-таки... В голове роем закружились мысли — одна бредовее другой.</p><p>— Разговор как разговор, — она так же пожала плечами в ответ. — Ну, выпили мы немного...</p><p>— Не в этом дело, — Билл почесал переносицу и сделал шаг вперёд. Теперь он стоял очень близко и проницательно смотрел на Гермиону, как бы прикидывая, говорить дальше или нет.</p><p>— А что тогда? — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она.</p><p>— Ты уверена, что кроме откровенного разговора ничего не было?</p><p>Бу-бух. Это её сердце с оглушающим грохотом рухнуло в пятки.</p><p>— Вполне, — собравшись, спокойно подтвердила Гермиона, надеясь, что он не заметит её наигранной уверенности.</p><p>— Хм... — Уизли невесело хмыкнул, а Грейнджер ощутила, как у неё засосало под ложечкой. — Дело в том, что я плохо помню вчерашний вечер, точнее, помню, но как-то отрывочно. И это порождает множество глупых, я бы даже сказал, абсурдных вопросов. Но то, что помню... — он сглотнул, — порождает ещё больше. И только ты, похоже, можешь помочь мне во всём разобраться.</p><p>— И что именно ты хочешь знать?</p><p>Билл даже слегка растерялся, потому что совершенно не ожидал от неё прямого вопроса. Он был готов к тому, что она начнёт всячески увиливать и избегать неприятного разговора. Ладно, попробуем для начала узнать что-нибудь безобидное.</p><p>— Почему твой запах кажется мне таким знакомым? — осторожно спросил он.</p><p>— Может, потому, что я почти живу в Ракушке уже две недели? — она моментально уцепилась за ускользающую надежду.</p><p>— Допустим, — нехотя согласился Билл. — А почему меня преследует видение, в котором мы целуемся? — и проникновенно добавил: — И не только...</p><p>Гермиона едва не поперхнулась воздухом. Этот его вопрос был словно удар под дых.</p><p>— Могу предположить, что тебе приснилось, — уклончиво ответила она.</p><p>— Сон? — Билл с изумлением уставился на неё. Затем сморгнул, снова усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Хорошо, пусть будет сон. Но тогда почему мне приснилась девушка моего брата и подруга жены в одном лице? Было бы куда логичней, если бы я видел во сне Флёр. Ведь это из-за неё я должен переживать. Это Флёр меня бросила...</p><p>"Вот чёрт!" — мысленно простонала Гермиона. Слова Билла всколыхнули её память, услужливо предоставившую самые яркие сцены ночных безумств, в которых она принимала самое активное участие.</p><p>— Бывшая девушка, — зачем-то вслух произнесла она, поправляя Билла.</p><p>— То есть, ты не отрицаешь того факта, что могла присниться мне невесть с чего?</p><p>— Что? Да. Нет! То есть... — Гермиона пристыженно покраснела, а потом набрала в грудь побольше воздуха. — Да ты весь вечер нёс какую-то ерунду про вейл, про Флёр и про Виктуар! — не выдержала она, ткнув его в грудь указательным пальцем. — Когда я принесла книги, ты уже был пьян и очень зол. Я понятия не имею, о чём вы говорили с Флёр, но ты был рассержен, что она оставила дочь. Очевидно же, что тебе необходимо было выговориться, — уже спокойнее добавила она, зачем-то оправляя блузку и стряхивая невидимую грязь со штанов. Нужно взять себя в руки. Нельзя поддаваться его провокациям.</p><p>Нахмурившись, он проследил за тем, как она нервно приводит себя в порядок после вспышки раздражения.</p><p>— Но тебя это ничуть не смутило, — продолжил гнуть своё Билл. — Я же помню, что ты осталась и поддержала разговор. И, кажется, даже выпивала со мной, верно?</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала, как у неё задрожали колени, а по спине пополз неприятный холодок, и со страхом поняла, что он не отстанет. И что надо поскорее выпутываться из этой ситуации. И бежать. И желательно подальше. Например, на Южный полюс. Потому что Северный находится недостаточно далеко от Лондона и Билла Уизли в частности.</p><p>— Нет, — как можно увереннее заявила она. — Ты мне предлагал, но я отказалась. Просто выслушала твои стенания о том, какой жестокой оказалась судьба в лице твоей жены, — раздражённо добавила Грейнджер, прекрасно осознавая, куда клонит Билл.</p><p>— Погоди. Не-е-ет, — он замотал головой и снова шагнул вперёд. — Всё было не так, и ты что-то недоговариваешь...</p><p>В тот момент, когда он придвинулся ближе, Гермионе отчаянно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. А когда он наклонился и прошептал то, что она больше всего на свете боялась сегодня услышать, вся её напускная бравада исчезла без следа:</p><p>— Я вспомнил — у тебя веснушки...</p><p>— В смысле? — как-то сдавленно пискнула Гермиона и ошарашенно уставилась на него.</p><p>Уголки его губ дрогнули в довольной улыбке. Похоже, он на верном пути.</p><p>— У тебя веснушки, — медленно повторил он, любуясь замешательством на её лице.</p><p>— У Флёр нет веснушек, — едва слышно неожиданно прошептала она, по-прежнему пребывая в состоянии лёгкого шока.</p><p>— А у тебя — на носу, на лбу и на щеках... Такие крохотные, золотистые... — тихо добавил Билл. А затем поднял руку и нежно провёл по щеке костяшками пальцев. — Тёплые.</p><p>Он внимательно смотрел на девушку, что сейчас неподвижно стояла перед ним. Гермиона упрямо поджала губы, боясь произнести хоть слово и решая для себя, наверное, самую непростую задачу в жизни. Но это её молчание давало ему повод надеяться.</p><p>— Гермиона, — Билл тяжело сглотнул. Её взгляд прояснился, и теперь она снова осознанно смотрела ему в глаза. Смотрела выжидательно, будто от его признания зависела вся её будущая жизнь. — Прости, если вчера чем-то обидел тебя. Я не со зла. Поверь, у меня и в мыслях не было причинить тебе боль. И уж точно я не хотел, чтобы всё вышло так... Чёрт! Чувствую себя полным идиотом. В голове такая каша, что даже я сам не понимаю, что правда, а что нет...</p><p>— Билл, — сглотнув, наконец, произнесла она, — я чувствую себя виноватой. Перед тобой, перед Флёр, перед Роном... Это неправильно. И то, что произошло...</p><p>— Не стоит себя винить. Если кто и виноват в случившемся, так это я.</p><p>В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Гермионы он приложил указательный палец к её рту, призывая к молчанию. Затем приподнял подбородок и провёл подушечкой большого пальца по губам.</p><p>— Но того, что было — не вернуть. И только нам теперь решать, как к этому относиться.</p><p>— И как же? — нахлынувшее смущение вновь заставило её отвести взгляд. Кажется, она даже забыла, как дышать. И была не в силах поднять глаз, иначе Билл бы обязательно увидел, какой шквал эмоций он вызывал в её душе. Но она откликнулась на его проникновенный шёпот, а от нежного касания у неё едва не подкосились ноги. Лишь робкий вздох слетел с губ.</p><p>— Так, как тебе хочется...</p><p>Гермиона шумно выдохнула.</p><p>Нет, ему не показалось — она действительно простила его поведение прошлой ночью.</p><p>— Я вспомнил кое-что ещё, — хрипло зашептал Билл, придвинувшись вплотную и притянув её к себе. Теперь она уже и не думала сопротивляться. И его запах, ставший для неё персональным наркотиком за последние два дня, снова окутал тёплым невидимым коконом.</p><p>— И что же? — её руки взметнулись вверх, легли на его плечи. Она едва успела сдержать восхищённый вздох — как она могла забыть, что ей до одури понравилось ощущение его тела под ладонями.</p><p>— Ты обещала... обещала поцеловать меня, — схитрил Билл, сам не понимая, зачем. — Когда вернёшься...</p><p>— А ты обещал больше не уходить, — так же шёпотом ответила Гермиона, принимая правила его игры. — А если всё-таки придётся...</p><p>— Я вернусь. Обязательно вернусь, — нетерпеливо перебил её Уизли, накрывая губы долгожданным поцелуем.</p><p>Вихрь эмоций закружил словно в водовороте, а внутри предательски заныло от растекающегося жара. В голове непроизвольно возникли сцены прошедшей страстной ночи, и Гермиона задрожала. Она старалась ничем не выдать своего волнения от его непосредственного присутствия, но получалось плохо, слишком плохо.</p><p>— Останешься со мной? — требовательно спросил он, опалив шею своим дыханием, а после невесомо целуя места, на которых ночью оставлял засосы.</p><p>Ей не нужно было отвечать — он и так знал ответ на свой вопрос. А она не понимала, почему он действовал на неё столь непостижимым образом — завораживал и не позволял сбежать. Но вместе с тем дарил такие ощущения, о которых она практически забыла. Она дрожала в его руках. Волновалась, так же, как и он.</p><p>Билл продолжал нежно целовать её в шею, с большим трудом подавляя желание оставить новые метки. Как же хотелось поставить ещё один яркий след на молочно-белой коже, однако их и так достаточно, поэтому он старался держать себя в руках. Осторожно касался губами каждой отметины, а у Грейнджер перехватывало дыхание.</p><p>— Раз уж ты не отвечаешь, то я решу сам, — утвердительно произнёс он, поцеловав её в уголок губ.</p><p>Но Гермиона подалась вперёд и прижалась вплотную, сократив и без того ничтожное расстояние между ними. Встала на мысочки, коснулась ладонью щеки, а другую руку запустила Биллу в волосы. И поцеловала. Сама. Нежно, томительно, поглаживая кончиком языка нижнюю губу. А затем неожиданно прикусила, чуть потянув на себя. И тут же жадно припала к губам, настойчиво требуя большего и отдавая всю себя.</p><p>Какой же сладкий поцелуй...</p><p>И тихие стоны сквозь столкновения губ…</p><p>Она зажмурилась, когда почувствовала настойчивые руки Билла, задирающие блузку, и залилась краской смущения, словно это происходило в первый раз. Затем глубоко вдохнула и решилась на ответное действие. Под пристальным взглядом его потемневших глаз Гермиона постаралась как можно быстрее избавить его от футболки и снова прильнула к нему. И восхищённо вздохнула — ощущать его кожа к коже, когда затвердевшие соски трутся о его грудь, посылая болезненно-сладкие импульсы в низ живота — было невероятно сладко и пьяняще.</p><p>Билл тяжело сглотнул и с жадностью впился в её губы. Его поцелуи становились всё настойчивее, руки с нажимом заскользили по голой спине по обе стороны от позвоночника, пока не добрались до ягодиц. Он сжал их и рванул Гермиону к себе. Затем подхватил под бёдра и направился в ту самую гостевую комнату.</p><p>Оказавшись на кровати, Гермиона блаженно выдохнула, придавленная сверху желанной тяжестью его тела. Сейчас она не сопротивлялась нахлынувшим чувствам. Не потому, что устала бороться, просто сегодня всё было иначе: вчера они были пьяны, отчаянно нуждались друг в друге и просто поддались эмоциям. Взяв его лицо обеими руками, она глубокого его поцеловала, смакуя терпкий вкус его губ. Он жарко отвечал на поцелуи, вжимая её в кровать, пока руки расправлялись со штанами. Не осталось вокруг ничего, кроме горячего обоюдного дыхания и торопливых движений.</p><p>Гермиона, словно зачарованная, не сводила с него глаз, позволяя избавлять себя от одежды. А когда он снова накрыл её своим телом, то она не смогла сдержать восхищённого вздоха — всё казалось таким естественным, правильным. Билл потянулся к ней и поцеловал тем требовательным, ищущим поцелуем, который обещал нечто большее — всё, что только он сможет ей дать. Её ладони бродили по его спине, ногти слегка царапали кожу. Пальчики нетерпеливо пробрались под резинку его белья, насколько могли, потому что сейчас Гермиона хотела получить всё и сразу.</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что подобное возможно! Расскажи кто Биллу, что его ждут странные отношения с девушкой младшего брата, он бы в жизни не поверил. Однако это было реально. И сейчас он наслаждался каждой секундой. Неповторимым вкусом её губ, тем, как она инстинктивно выгибалась под ним и в порыве сиюминутной страсти гладила спину. Как прижималась бёдрами и сдавливала его талию коленями. И он получал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие лишь от мысли о том, что сейчас она лежит под ним абсолютно голая, готовая принять его. Такая близость просто сводила с ума. Ему так и хотелось войти в неё без прелюдий, просто взять и трахнуть.</p><p>Его одежда отправилась туда же, где валялась и её.</p><p>Гермиона почувствовала твёрдость его плоти и нетерпеливо заёрзала под ним, подавшись вперёд, но Уизли не спешил дать то, чего она желала.</p><p>— Чёрт, — глухо прорычал он, ощущая, какой горячей и влажной была она. — Не двигайся...</p><p>Он отстранился, и Гермиона разочарованно застонала. Билл довольно усмехнулся. А после припал поцелуями к шее, постепенно спускаясь ниже и прихватывая зубами мягкую кожу. Обвёл языком затвердевший сосок, немного подул, захватил губами и втянул в рот, слегка прикусив. И удовлетворённо выдохнул, когда Гермиона судорожно втянула в себя воздух и вздрогнула, прогнувшись в спине. Но его следующее действие заставило её задохнуться рваным стоном и стиснуть в руках простынь: его губы оставляли обжигающие следы от поцелуев, спускаясь вниз по животу, чтобы добраться до заветной цели.</p><p>Билл раздвинул шире её бёдра, широким мазком языка провёл по набухшим нежным складкам снизу вверх, обвёл несколько раз сокровенный маленький бугорок и захватил губами, нежно посасывая. Грейнджер предсказуемо задрожала и часто задышала, вцепившись ему в волосы. Её практически подбросило вверх от импульсов, прошивших тело от его дерзких ласк. Билл крепче обхватил её бёдра, придвигая ближе.</p><p>Он продолжил дразнить, то медленно двигая языком вверх-вниз, слушая, как она томно вздыхает от удовольствия, то часто ударяя кончиком по клитору, удерживая Гермиону, потому что она начинала судорожно извиваться, хрипло выстанывая его имя. Он хотел заставить её изнывать от желания ощутить его в себе. Она была настолько влажной и горячей, что даже немного обжигала…</p><p>Гермионе было уже всё равно, чем закончатся эти отношения. Безумные, можно сказать, неправильные. Но сейчас она упивалась моментом и хотела получить от него всё сполна: эмоции, ощущения... Было в этой ласке что-то особенное, личное. Отзывающееся внутри сладкой дрожью. А когда он снова накрыл её своим телом, Гермиона протяжно застонала, с восторгом принимая его и мечтая, чтобы сладостный миг никогда не заканчивался. Ведь на этот раз всё по-другому. Острее. Слаще. И желаннее.</p><p>Билл замер, наслаждаясь моментом полного единения, и начал двигаться нарочито медленно, стараясь быть нежным и растягивая острое обоюдное удовольствие. Он толкался с безумной тягой обладать ею, полностью сделать своей, смакуя сладкие ускользающие мгновения. Он знал, что нужно себя сдерживать, но сгорал от желания дать знать ей, что она принадлежит ему.</p><p>— Чёрт, — не сдержавшись, простонал он, когда в очередной раз полностью погрузился в неё. Гермиона изогнулась, впилась ногтями в его спину, оставляя багряные следы на коже. Билл не заметил боли, потому что упивался тем, как она реагировала на каждое его движение. Её мышцы идеально сжимались, заставляя двигаться быстрее.</p><p>В голове снова звучали эти слова: теперь она моя. Ему показалось, что он даже произнес это "моя" вслух.</p><p>— Моя... — как заговорённый повторил Билл.</p><p>Он снова называл её своей. И Гермиона тихо вскрикивала, выгибаясь под ним, потому что его слова будто проникали под кожу, в вены, вызывая сладостный отклик в теле.</p><p>Медленно, смакуя ощущения... Так невыносимо сладко...</p><p>Пьянящим сгустком и огненным желанием по венам...</p><p>Именно так, как и надо...</p><p>Идеально...</p><p>Впитывая его терпкий запах. Сходя с ума от каждого движения, позволяющего полностью прочувствовать его в себе. Задыхаясь от переизбытка эмоций, оставляя на коже следы от ногтей. Нетерпеливо подаваясь ему навстречу и выдыхая со стоном, полностью отдаваясь ему. Но ей было этого мало.</p><p>— Билл, сильнее... пожалуйста... — прошептала она, поймав губами его горячее дыхание.</p><p>Её жаркий шёпот доводил до исступления. Горячо, тесно, безумно, желанно.</p><p>Резкие, частые движения сотрясали её, пока он двигался в жаркой глубине. Хриплые стоны рвались из горла, когда он оставлял новые метки на шее. Когда выполнял её просьбу — яростно, жадно и резко вбиваясь до одуряющей глубины.</p><p>Гермиона без стеснения стонала в голос, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь так, что между ними совсем не оставалось воздуха.</p><p>Ещё... и ещё...</p><p>Она задыхалась, будто чего-то не хватало. Сладкая судорога скрутила тело, и Гермиона конвульсивно сжалась вокруг его плоти, надрывно простонав его имя.</p><p>Билл напрочь позабыл о контроле, поддавшись нахлынувшим эмоциям. Всё же он не железный, ему просто слишком охренительно хорошо. Гермиона достигла пика наслаждения, простонав его имя и чуть ли не до крови расцарапав спину, заставляя его окончательно потерять голову. Два мощных рывка, и он излился горячим семенем... Не должен был. Нельзя же, но так непередаваемо хорошо...</p><p>Их тела покрылись испариной, а дыхание вырывалось тяжело и рвано.</p><p>Гермиона ни о чём не жалела. Это было то самое чувство, когда знаешь, что ты уже никуда не уйдёшь, не оставишь, не бросишь. И даже в самые сумасшедшие ссоры, когда она будет громко кричать «Уходи!» и плакать навзрыд, Билл её не отпустит.</p><p>Потому что — как можно?</p><p>Потому что он смотрел так, что в груди надсадно ныло. И былые страхи рассыпались в прах.</p><p>— Прости, — виновато прошептал он.</p><p>Воспоминания прошлой ночи мгновенно всплыли перед глазами. И только сейчас Гермиона поняла, за что он извинялся и сейчас, и тогда.</p><p>Она тепло усмехнулась и мягко коснулась ладонью его плеча. Погладила.</p><p>— Кажется, нам обоим теперь нужно в душ. И знаешь,— её губы растянулись в улыбке, пока она, уткнувшись куда-то Биллу в висок, восстанавливала дыхание, — я бы не отказалась от чашки чая и пары блинчиков с джемом.</p><p>Он жмурился, с удовольствием вдыхая её запах, который, казалось, стал ещё более насыщенным и сладким, и едва заметно улыбался её словам о душе. О, да, тут даже не душ нужен, а ванная, где можно полежать и понежиться, предаваясь лёгким, незатейливым ласкам. Ощущая на спине ленивые движения рук Гермионы, Билл поднял голову и посмотрел на неё так, будто и всё, и ничего. Вернее, всё и сразу.</p><p>— У меня другое предложение — сначала ванная, а потом ужин. Хотя... — он замолчал и легонько прикусил подбородок Гермионы, — можем и совместить. Никогда ещё не ужинал в ванной, — усмехнулся Билл, рывком поднимая себя и Гермиону с кровати, и двинулся к ванной комнате, удерживая свою ношу под бёдрами.</p><p>— Что ты задумал? — притворно ужаснулась она, крепко прижавшись к нему. Ощущать себя в его объятиях было так странно и непривычно, но в то же время слишком уютно, чтобы отказаться.</p><p>— Потом поедим, я жутко голодный, — неожиданно поведал Уизли, окинув её обнажённую грудь красноречивым взглядом и расплывшись в хищной улыбке. А в следующий момент принялся покрывать поцелуями шею.</p><p>Гермиона невольно покраснела, смутившись вдруг своей наготы. Сложно за пару дней привыкнуть к тому, как внутри всё переворачивается и стягивается в тугой узел, когда на тебя смотрят с такой нескрываемой страстью. Но затем, осмелев, едва касаясь, проложила дорожку вдоль его скулы, пробуя на вкус каждый шрам. Ей всё ещё было непривычно, но так сладко ощущать его кожу губами. Билл судорожно сглотнул.</p><p>— А ты знала, что холодное мясо под красное вино идёт просто волшебно? — хрипло прорычал он, ногой закрывая за ними дверь в ванную.</p><p>Гермиона уже не помнила, что ответила, потому что её слова потонули в жарком головокружительном поцелуе.</p><p>А Билл решил, что уже потом в ванной можно будет обсудить, что именно и как она хочет на завтрак. Предпочитает его в постель или всё же по старинке на кухне, а заодно уточнить, не хочет ли Гермиона переехать к нему, всё же они с Виктуар очень-преочень нуждаются в её неустанном внимании и заботе.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В тексте использованы строки из песни "Странно" - Ксения Ларина</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пока Билл принимал душ, Гермиона спустилась на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай и наскоро сделать бутерброды. Ещё в ванной она решила, что на пару-тройку дней возьмёт в Министерстве отгул, чтобы привести в порядок собственный внутренний мир. Она так привыкла всё всегда планировать и следовать намеченному, что нынешняя ситуация казалась полным хаосом и требовала незамедлительного методичного разбора.</p><p>Должно же быть какое-то разумное объяснение всему случившемуся. Например, тому, каким образом Билл Уизли умудрился пробиться через тщательно возведённые барьеры и проникнуть в самое сердце. Незаметно обогреть своим теплом и подарить волнующую надежду. Такую, что Гермиона вновь почувствовала себя живой — он заставил её задуматься о собственной семье, о детях и доме. За какие-то два дня он стал ей ближе и роднее, чем Рон, с которым она прожила столько времени.</p><p>Да, всё было просто восхитительно. И Билл был таким, о каком она могла только мечтать. Но Гермиона — взрослая девочка и прекрасно понимала, что дальше между ними ничего быть не может. Потому что, кроме заботы о Виктуар, их не связывает ничего. Они слишком разные...</p><p>Во-первых, Билл был старше. На целых девять лет. Долгих девять лет. И являлся умудрённым опытом могущественным ликвидатором заклятий. Но, с другой стороны, в магическом мире для большинства волшебников разница в возрасте не имела никакого значения. Например, тех же Билла и Флёр не остановило то, что эта разница составляла семь лет. Так что девять — не такая уж и большая цифра.</p><p>Во-вторых, Билл оставался всё ещё женатым мужчиной и отцом трёхлетней дочери. И если с последним фактом никаких проблем не предвиделось, поскольку Гермиона обожала крестницу, а та едва ли не боготворила свою фею-крёстную, то с разводом могли возникнуть проблемы. Уж слишком длительный и канительный процесс. Да и магический мир не одобрял подобного, так как брачные клятвы подкреплялись особой магией и давались на всю жизнь. А, значит, этот вопрос требовал более детального изучения.</p><p>И оставалось третье — Билл являлся братом Рона. Одна только мысль о том, как такие отношения воспримет семейство Уизли, приводило Гермиону в ужас. Вряд ли можно было ожидать от кого-то поддержки. Ей даже казалось, что они вот-вот ворвутся в Ракушку полным составом, кипя праведным гневом и осыпая её многочисленными проклятиями. Начиная с Молли Уизли и заканчивая самим Роном. Разве что Джинни обрадуется, что отныне Гермиона перестанет преследовать её драгоценного Гарри.</p><p>Она безрадостно вздохнула. Как ни крути, а перспективы вырисовывались далеко не радужные.</p><p>Неожиданно Гермиона побледнела. Чайная ложка выпала из обессилевших рук и звякнула о стол. О чём она сейчас только что думала? О будущем разводе Билла и о том, как семейство Уизли воспримет их отношения?! Но ведь ещё нет никаких отношений!</p><p>О господи. Ей срочно требовался чай. Чёрный. Без сахара. Вот что всегда помогало обрести ясность ума и разложить по полочкам всю накопившуюся информацию.</p><p>Глоток.</p><p>Терпкая горечь обжигала горло не хуже хорошего огневиски.</p><p>Глубокий вдох.</p><p>Блаженство...</p><p>И можно даже пару минут ни о чём не думать. Но не думать не получалось, так как все мысли снова и снова возвращались к Биллу Уизли. К его требовательным поцелуям и хриплому голосу, когда он называл её своей. К его потемневшим, по-настоящему голодным глазам и жарким ласкам, которыми он сопровождал такие взгляды.</p><p>Гермиона тряхнула головой, прогоняя наваждение и продолжая мысленно убеждать себя, что это всего лишь минутное помешательство. Пусть и обоюдное. Но лучше сейчас окончательно похоронить глупые надежды и спокойно обсудить произошедшее с Биллом. Если, конечно, он сам пожелает того.</p><p>Она не знала, чего теперь боялась больше: того, что Билл захочет прояснить сложившуюся ситуацию, или того, что не захочет вообще, предпочитая пустить всё на самотёк. Вернуться в спальню девушка не решалась по той же причине, хотя и внутри и снаружи сама оставалась напряжена, словно натянутая донельзя струна.</p><p>Трусиха.</p><p>А никто и не спорит.</p><p>Хотела ли она, чтобы он спустился вниз и развеял все её сомнения? Конечно, хотела.</p><p>Наверное, Гермиона слишком погрузилась в рассуждения, иначе услышала бы, как Билл тихо позвал её по имени. Очнулась она лишь тогда, когда крепкие руки обвились вокруг талии и настойчиво развернули. На нём были только пижамные штаны, и от одного его вида Грейнджер почувствовала, как краска снова приливает к щекам. Вот дуреха! Наверняка он заметил, как она откровенно пялилась на него.</p><p>— Ты опять сбежала, — тепло пожурил её Уизли, обхватив лицо ладонями и нежно поцеловав в губы.</p><p>Затем он отстранился, и его глаза оценивающе заскользили по очертаниям её фигуры, прикрытой темной тканью его футболки, и на мгновение задержались на ярких отметинах на шее. В них читалось такое смешение нерешительности, самодовольства и неприкрытого желания, что Гермиона снова почувствовала себя неловко. Сейчас, при свете ламп, все недавние безумства казались чем-то неясным и далёким, словно пленительное сновидение.</p><p>— Я всего лишь спустилась на кухню, чтобы приготовить нам бутерброды, — она поспешно отвернулась, чтобы скрыть своё пылающее лицо. — Чаю?</p><p>— С удовольствием.</p><p>Глядя, как Грейнджер ловко раскладывает на тарелке ломтики хлеба с тонко нарезанным мясом и овощами, Билл ловил себя на мысли, что идея с перекусом нравится ему всё больше и больше. После совместных водных процедур аппетит у него разыгрался ещё сильнее, и несмотря на то, что он хотел спать, всё же надеялся утолить возникшее чувство голода лёгким поздним ужином.</p><p>— Ты прямо угадала мои желания, — произнёс он, прислонившись к разделочному столу и нетерпеливо наблюдая, как Грейнджер разливает чай по чашкам и придвигает одну из них к нему. — Знаешь, а в том, что ты сбежала из ванной, есть свои плюсы, — усмехнувшись, Билл отхлебнул из чашки и взял с тарелки бутерброд с мясом и кружочками томатов на листьях салата. Он чувствовал себя настолько голодным, что даже забыл подсластить чай. И так сойдёт. Быстренько приговорив первый, а затем второй бутерброд, он, наконец, довольно заулыбался. Вкусно. Просто изумительно…</p><p>— Приятного аппетита, — Гермиона с усмешкой взглянула на Уизли, которые произнёс последние слова вслух, и придвинула к себе стоявшую там же на столе креманку с вишнёвым джемом. Набрав немного в ложечку, она быстро размазала джем по тонкому ломтику хлеба и тут же откусила приличный кусок, зажмурившись от удовольствия. А после запила всё горячим чаем и совсем по-детски кончиками пальцев стёрла остатки джема, собравшиеся в уголках губ, облизала их. Словно позабыв на мгновение, что сейчас не одна в кухне.</p><p>— М-м-м.... — блаженно вздохнула она.</p><p>— Ты такая милая, когда улыбаешься, — беззлобно усмехнулся Билл. Пара внушительных бутербродов и горячий чай сделали своё дело — чувство голода временно отступило на задний план. Хорошо-то как.</p><p>Гермиона распахнула глаза и ошарашенно уставилась на него. Опять он её застукал с поличным. Да что вообще с ней происходит? Стоит Биллу Уизли улыбнуться, как Гермиона Джин Грейнджер прямо на глазах начинает непростительно глупеть, превращаясь в законченную влюблённую идиотку.</p><p>ЧТО?!</p><p>Пришедшая в голову мысль настолько ошеломила, что Гермиона поперхнулась новым глотком чая и закашлялась.</p><p>— Неужели джем настолько вкусный, что ты так замечталась? — лукаво прищурился Билл и, набрав ложку джема, отправил его себе в рот, при этом ловя на себе смущённо-вопросительный взгляд Грейнджер.</p><p>Она с нескрываемым интересом наблюдала за тем, как он пробует джем и запивает его остатками чая. Её брови удивлённо приподнялись, а губы сами собой растянулись в весёлой улыбке. Оказывается, он может быть совсем другим — тоже умеет радоваться мелочам. Вот в уголке его губ осталось немного сладкого лакомства, и Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что нестерпимо хочет узнать, а действительно ли сейчас его губы имеют вкус вишнёвого джема. Но она поспешно отвела взгляд, переключая всё внимание на свою чашку чая, поспешно делая глоток.</p><p>— Ну и? — равнодушно спросила она. Достаточно ли убедительно?</p><p>— И правда очень вкусно. Теперь я понимаю, почему Виктуар так его обожает, — он улыбнулся ей в ответ, отставив уже пустую чашку на стол. — Спасибо, — он смотрел ей в глаза пару секунд, прежде чем убрать чашку с чаем из её рук и привлечь к себе. — А может, есть ещё что-то повкуснее?</p><p>Её дыхание моментально сбилось, потому что Билл вновь оказался слишком близко. Грейнджер не понимала, почему чувствовала всё нарастающую неловкость. Особенно после всего, что между ними было. Но она гораздо увереннее ощущала себя в полумраке комнаты, в постели с ним, чем сейчас на кухне, когда он выжидательно смотрел ей прямо в глаза.</p><p>— Не за что... — успела произнести она, прежде чем ощутила тепло его губ со вкусом вишни. И, поддавшись порыву, немного потянулась к нему, чтобы слизнуть кончиком языка сладкое лакомство в уголке его рта. Но словно смутившись своей эмоциональной вспышки, моментально отстранилась, сжав руку, что ещё секунду назад неосознанно перебирала длинные огненные волосы, собранные в хвост.</p><p>— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — проницательно заметил Уизли.</p><p>Гермиона в который раз удивилась его способности угадывать её состояние. Или, быть может, Билл Уизли прежде практиковал легилименцию? Высвободившись из его объятий, она предусмотрительно отошла в сторону.</p><p>— Билл, нам нужно поговорить.</p><p>Тот нахмурился. Серьёзность её голоса не предвещала ничего хорошего. Снова прислонившись к разделочному столу, он взял с тарелки последний бутерброд и поднёс ко рту.</p><p>— Я слушаю, — он постарался, чтобы его голос звучал непринуждённо. А чтобы скрыть нехорошее предчувствие, охватившее его, он принялся тщательно жевать, запивая так кстати оставленным Гермионой чаем.</p><p>Та покрутила в руках бумажную салфетку, которой вытирала губы, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а затем набрала в грудь побольше воздуха.</p><p>— Я хочу сразу расставить все точки над "i", — вся её застенчивость улетучилась. Гермиона вновь вернулась к образу сильной и беспринципной ведьмы. — Я хорошо понимаю, что у тебя сейчас сложный период... — Билл кивнул, молча соглашаясь со сказанным. — Ты был в отчаянии, когда Флёр бросила тебя и Виктуар. И моё непозволительное присутствие здесь, в Ракушке, тоже сыграло не последнюю роль. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал — я тебя не виню, — Билл едва не поперхнулся, с трудом проглотив вставший поперёк горла кусок бутерброда, вмиг показавшийся ему пресным и чёрствым. — И то, что произошло между нами, наверное, вполне предсказуемо в такой ситуации. Не подумай, мне было очень хорошо. Просто... Я прекрасно понимаю, что послужило этому причиной. И окажись на моём месте любая другая девушка — результат был бы аналогичным. Я сегодня много думала об этом и пришла к некоторым выводам...</p><p>— Интересно, к каким же? — даже не скрывая сарказма, поинтересовался Уизли. Резко отставленная чашка жалобно звякнула о блюдце.</p><p>Гермиона глубоко вдохнула, собирая всю свою решимость.</p><p>— Во-первых, ты гораздо старше меня, а значит, у нас во многом довольно разные интересы и мировоззрение в общем.</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>От холода в его голосе ей показалось, что по спине пробежал озноб.</p><p>— Во-вторых, — Грейнджер замешкалась под его пристальным взглядом, — ты всё ещё женат. А для меня недопустим сам факт мимолётной интрижки с женатым мужчиной. Пойми, это против моих принципов...</p><p>Билл стиснул челюсть так, что на скулах заиграли желваки.</p><p>— Боюсь, тут ты опоздала, — сухо отрезал он. — Интрижка, как ты это назвала, в полном разгаре. Но мой брак — лишь вопрос времени. Что ещё?</p><p>Гермиона невольно сглотнула, но, кивнув сама себе, продолжила:</p><p>— В-третьих, у нас просто нет будущего.</p><p>— А это ещё почему? — упрямо поинтересовался Уизли, несколько удивлённый таким прямолинейным выводом.</p><p>— С этим как раз всё просто, — невозмутимо произнесла она и вздохнула. — Как только твоё эмоциональное состояние вернётся к привычному, весь твой интерес и потребность во мне сами собой сойдут на нет. А поскольку я не могу точно сказать, сколько это продлится, есть большая вероятность, что я...</p><p>— Что ты? — зло выплюнул он. — Потеряешь ко мне интерес раньше? Разочаруешься? Устанешь? Сбежишь?</p><p>— Могу увлечься тобой настолько, что потеряю голову, как какая-нибудь влюблённая школьница! — на одном дыхании выпалила Гермиона и закрыла лицо ладонями, лишь бы он не видел, как у неё пылают щёки.</p><p>Вот и всё. Сказала ему то, в чём боялась признаться даже самой себе.</p><p>Билл растерянно сморгнул. Не понял... Она что, только что призналась, что может влюбиться в него? Но это же бред какой-то... Только почему этот бред так отдавал надеждой, от которой сладко ныло в груди?</p><p>— Вот дурёха, — наконец тепло усмехнулся он и шагнул ближе, обнимая Гермиону за талию и разворачивая к себе. — Зачем ты всё это себе напридумывала?</p><p>— Ну как же? — расстроенно вздохнула она и эмоционально всплеснула руками. — Я же самая умная ведьма и должна просчитывать всё наперёд...</p><p>— А самая умная ведьма может хоть раз в жизни ничего не просчитывать, а просто жить? Безо всяких во-первых, во-вторых и в-третьих. Какая разница, что будет потом? Вдруг через неделю я сумею настолько тебе надоесть, что ты сама будешь рада избавиться от меня.</p><p>— Не надоешь, — пробормотала она, опустив голову. — Зато я могу кого угодно свести с ума своим занудством и — как ты сказал? А, гипертрофированным...</p><p>— ...чувством ответственности, — рассмеявшись, закончил за неё Билл. Терпеливо вздохнул. Костяшки пальцев нежно коснулись покрытой веснушками скулы, погладили и приподняли подбородок, заставляя Гермиону посмотреть ему в глаза. — Гермиона, пойми, я не Рон и не собираюсь бегать от трудностей. Я предпочитаю всё решать на месте. Совсем как ты. Правда, здесь ты слегка переборщила...</p><p>— Я испугалась, — честно призналась она.</p><p>— Чего?</p><p>— Ну... Ты знаешь, от чего я бежала. Вдруг тебя это задевает.</p><p>— Мне всё равно, что ты чувствуешь к Гарри, — Билл старался, чтобы его слова звучали убедительно, хотя нутро неприятно кольнуло раздражение. — Я вот тоже ещё не до конца смог избавиться от чувств к Флёр.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё думаешь о ней? — осторожно спросила Гермиона. Не то чтобы её волновало отношение Билла к бывшей жене, но раз уж решили выяснить всё до конца, то какой бы горькой ни оказалась правда, она была к ней готова.</p><p>— Честно?</p><p>— Разумеется.</p><p>— Думаю. Думаю о том, что было бы, не последуй она зову крови.</p><p>— Что ж, понятно... — тяжёлый вздох всколыхнул волосы Гермионы.</p><p>— Прости, — виновато, но в то же время бесхитростно произнёс Билл.</p><p>— Зато честно, — делано улыбнулась она и пожала плечами. — К тому же, мы ещё за первым ужином раскрыли почти все тайны друг друга.</p><p>— Просто я подумал, что тебе неприятно об этом слышать.</p><p>— Это не имеет значения, — мотнула головой Гермиона. — Я же понимаю, Флёр — твоя жена и мать Виктуар. Как ни крути, но она связана с тобой.</p><p>— Но и ты теперь тоже связана с нами. С Виктуар и со мной. Послушай, Гермиона, я не стану обещать тебе воздушных замков и небесных созвездий. К тому же, ты слишком умна и проницательна, чтобы верить в подобные сказки. Нет, если ты хочешь, я могу наколдовать сейчас лютню и спеть какую-нибудь пафосную серенаду...</p><p>— Даже не вздумай! — в притворном ужасе Гермиона вскинула руки и зажала ему рот.</p><p>Билл тепло усмехнулся, отнимая её ладони от лица, а после поочерёдно запечатлев по поцелую в центре каждой.</p><p>— Хорошо, обещаю, что не буду петь. Но это единственное, что сейчас я могу тебе пообещать.</p><p>Грейнджер невесело усмехнулась и осторожно высвободила руки, отступив на шаг назад.</p><p>— Всё потому, что я такой — какой есть. И вряд ли смогу измениться. Я не стану уверять тебя, что у нас всё будет хорошо, что мы никогда не будем ссориться. Что проживём долгую и счастливую жизнь и умрём в один день. Я даже не обещаю, что ты сможешь выдержать мой паршивый характер и порой совершенно невыносимые вспышки раздражения, особенно в полнолуние. Мы оба с тобой сильно обожглись и боимся теперь кому-то довериться. Но в одном я уверен сейчас на все сто процентов — ты нужна мне. Мне и Виктуар. И пусть я не могу сказать, что будет завтра, но предлагаю тебе сейчас попробовать построить что-то абсолютно новое. Вместе. То, что устроило бы нас обоих. Без оглядки на прошлое.</p><p>С этими словами он протянул ей раскрытую ладонь, в которую Гермиона, немного помедлив, вложила свою руку.</p><p>— Я хочу попробовать.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Да, порою кажется, что судьба — поганая, дрянная шутка какого-то насмешника.<p>Но тебе уже всё равно.</p><p>Потому что ты счастлив.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>1) Мерканту́р (фр. Mercantour)</b> — национальный парк во Франции, в департаментах Приморские Альпы и Альпы Верхнего Прованса.</p><p><b>2) Вейлы</b> — cвоё место обитания Вейлы покидают редко, и в основном главной причиной этого является поиск партнёра для продолжения рода. В качестве партнёра Вейлы предпочитают магов, но им вполне может оказаться и обычный маггл. После зачатия ребёнка Вейла остаётся с партнёром до рождения малыша, дальше она либо исчезает из его жизни с ребёнком — если родилась девочка, либо одна — рождённый мальчик остаётся с отцом.</p><p>Эти создания принадлежат стихии ветра. Они непостоянны, коварны, амбициозны, эмоциональны, самодовольны и падки на искушения. Любить кого-то кроме себя Вейлы по определению не способны. Их можно привлечь чем-то уникальным, постоянно изменяющимся.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>